


The Engagement Log

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies



Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Attempted Slow Burn For An Established Couple, Background Disney characters, Engagement, Explicit Chapters Will Be Labelled In The Notes, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Marriage Proposal, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Minor Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Ridyer/Rapunzel, Minor Ryder Nattura/Moana, Naturra Family OCs, Romance, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies
Summary: A sequel to "The Quarantine Log".After a whirlwind two weeks cooped up together in quarantine due to a virus outbreak, Elsa and Honeymaren have admitted their feelings for each other and are finally a proper couple. Fast forward to the year 2021 and they both can't help feeling that what they have is for forever. Is it too soon? Does the other feel the same way too?Before committing, Elsa must acknowledge that loving Honeymaren completely means being willing to accept the risks that comes with her very dangerous job as a detective, and Honeymaren must realise that being officially together with a member of the Arendelles, the conservative ex-royal family of the city they live in, will threaten her understanding of what it means to be there for the one you love.12 chapters, covering 12 months chronicling the leadup to them getting engaged. Like The Quarantine Log, will attempt daily updates to entertain everyone during this lockdown madness. Hope you’ll join us for another 12-day marathon!
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: The Elsamaren Logs! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699342
Comments: 255
Kudos: 267





	1. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to “The Quarantine Log”, and I would love it if you read that fic first before you read this one! There will be heavy references in this one to the modern AU set up in the previous fic.

**1 January 2021**

The door to their room slammed open, waking Elsa and Maren up with a start.

“I SAID YES!” Anna shouted from the doorway, before her eyes widened as it landed on the pair of them in bed, “Oh!”

“What the hell, Anna!” Elsa gasped, as she and Maren fought each other for enough of the covers to shield their naked forms from Elsa’s sister.

“Kristoff! Stay out there, looks like I have to tell them by myself,” Anna shouted into the hallway behind her.

Proceeding to stride into the room anyway, she surveyed the two frazzled women.

“You should have locked the door last night if you planned on getting it on, you idiots,” she lectured, “we are in a shared log cabin after all.”

“What do you want?” Elsa snapped.

Anna grinned, plopping herself onto their bed, the action tugging on their sheets and forcing Elsa and Maren to grip them against their torsos more firmly. She flung her hand out into Elsa’s face, and something sparkly on her ring finger immediately caught Elsa’s attention.

“I said yes!” she repeated, her voice an octave higher in her glee.

“Oh, Anna,” Elsa whispered in awe.

Finally registering what was happening, Elsa grinned, her arms opening automatically to welcome her sister into a hug. With the reflex of a cop, Maren reached to Elsa to hold her sheet up.

“Careful, now,” Maren grumbled.

But the sisters ignored her, as Anna tumbled into Elsa’s arms, squealing in delight.

“I can’t believe he finally popped the question!” Anna rattled on as they broke apart, “apparently he’s been planning this for months now! Did you know he tried to propose several times? But it was always the wrong time. No wonder he’s been sending me so many mixed signals. I was so confused!”

Elsa knew, but said nothing. Kristoff had told Elsa of his plans more than half a year ago. Anna giggled, before continuing.

“This morning he insisted I wake up to join him for breakfast. I was a little grumpy about it. After all we only went to bed at what, 4am? But then he had the most incredible spread prepared on the lookout behind the cabin, with _sandwiches_ and everything, Elsa. And then Sven came up to me and this ring,” Anna shoved her hand in Elsa’s face again, “this ring was on his collar!”

Elsa took the offered hand politely to study the ring, pretending to be seeing it for the first time.

“He confessed that he actually planned to propose last night after the New Year countdown, but then couldn’t find the courage to do so. That’s why the moment I finally went to sleep he set off immediately to prepare the breakfast. Can you believe it? What a dork,” she sighed, even as a loving smile settled on her face.

Elsa didn’t need to believe it. She already guessed that the proposal didn’t happen last night. Kristoff had invited the gang, consisting them, Ryder, Moana, Rapunzel and Eugene, on a New Year’s ski trip up the North Mountain for this very proposal. He had wanted them around for a New Year’s Day engagement party he had planned for Anna after he proposed. He knew that while Anna would like to be proposed to in private, she always loved a big party for almost any occasion. Elsa was supposed to fetch her parents and Olaf to the cabin today if the proposal went through. Last night, as midnight approached, Kristoff had begged the rest of them via text to retreat to their rooms and leave him and Anna alone, which they gladly did. Elsa had delayed her new year’s celebrations, eagerly pacing the room as Maren watched, waiting for Anna to burst in at any time with the good news. As the hours ticked past into the wee hours of the morning, Elsa figured Kristoff must have bungled it up again somehow like he had several times before, and promptly got thoroughly drunk and _busy_ with Maren. Now, while she was glad he finally pulled it off, she just wished Anna had caught her waiting for her excitedly instead of like this, in a complete state of undress.

To their horrors the door opened again.

“What’s going on? I heard shouting… HOLY -”

The door swung shut again as the person who attempted to enter was back behind the door, swearing.

“For heaven’s sake, Maren!” her brother complained.

The three of them laughed, and Elsa threw her pillow at Anna.

“Congratulations, dear sister, but please get out of here before you attract more well-wishers into our room.”

“Okay, okay,” Anna replied, flinging the pillow back, “but I expect you two downstairs and _dressed_ in half an hour so we can begin celebrating. No more funny business.”

As the door closed behind Anna, Elsa turned to Maren, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Elsaaa…” Maren tried as Elsa pushed the both of them to lie back in bed, “they’ll be waiting for us.”

“Let them wait,” Elsa dismissed, working her way down Maren’s torso, “my sister’s fiancé made us wait the whole night.” 

With that, Elsa disappeared beneath the sheets and did something to flush all thoughts about the others out of Maren’s mind.

-

The engagement party was in full swing now. Elsa was sat by the fireplace with her parents, pretending to listen as Anna recounted to her parents the many failed, and one successful, attempts of Kristoff’s proposal. With a twinge of guilt she realised that Maren had slipped away at some point to hang out with the rest at the other side of the room. She had a feeling she knew why. While her parents have acknowledged Elsa’s relationship with Maren, her father in particular was still struggling to fully accept it. Maren was not one to push these things, and seeing as it was Anna’s night, she had decided to let the Arendelles and Kristoff have some time alone, without her to introduce any awkwardness. Elsa appreciated the gesture, and knew her parents needed time, but she resented that it had to be this way.

She watched as Olaf sat huddled with Maren, enthralled by a story Eugene was telling him. Eugene made some scary faces and Olaf yelped, cowering into Maren as his older cousin whacked her husband on the head. Elsa smiled. Olaf had gravitated to Maren like, well, like bee to honey (Maren hated when Elsa described it like this) and Elsa always feigned jealousy that Maren had now replaced her in Olaf’s heart. Olaf absolutely thrilled whenever Elsa and Maren fake-fought over him, and Maren adored the boy too, making him the only person other than Elsa allowed to call her Honey.

When Elsa thought about her time with Maren so far, she marvelled at how Maren just fits. She was in many happy memories of her childhood, and now she was in many more from adulthood. She got on with everyone in Elsa’s life: Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, her few other friends, and Elsa felt with enough time, her parents. Most importantly, she fit with Elsa. Maren could be headstrong and feisty, but with Elsa, that opposing temperament was somehow so compatible. They hardly argued, and when they did it was always so easy to resolve and communicate seriously after.

She had spent more than a decade resigning herself to the fact that she might spend the rest of her life alone, but now she couldn’t imagine a life without Maren.

_She couldn’t imagine a life without Maren._

It was the first time she realised this, and the new revelation felt like sunlight illuminating the path to the rest of her life. A life with Maren. She smiled even wider to herself, feeling like her future never looked so bright.

A few sharp clinks against a wine glass brought her back to reality, and she saw her father had stood up. He cleared his throat. Everyone paused to give him their attention.

“My dearest Anna,” he began, gazing tenderly at his younger daughter, “all your life, you have brought me nothing but pride and joy of the greatest kind. You, me, this family, even the House of Arendelle throughout its generations…”

He was rambling again. Normally his two daughters would have groaned at his pompous speeches, but they granted him this one. Elsa’s eyes found Maren’s, worried she would find her father too stuffy, but as always, she found no judgement in them.

“… throughout its generations have endured all manner of trials and tribulations. And yet, we prevail. You, my darling, are a shining example of the strength and character so representative of our family.”

“Dad…” Anna had tears in her eyes as she smiled up at her dad, recalling the things they had gone through in their time at the Arendelle Foundation, particularly with Hans.

“As I have told you on the day you took over the foundation… No title, no power, no amount of riches, _nothing_ and _no one_ can bring a person happiness,”

Agnarr paused and looked at Elsa before continuing, “that happiness must be built from within, nurtured and fuelled by an unshakeable love for oneself.”

Elsa knew this speech, as with many of her father’s speeches. But this particular one was special to her. It was a frequent source of comfort in her troubled years growing up, when not even her, much less her father, had a clue as to what was tormenting her soul. As she got older, her father said it less, as they both realised the inner struggle was with her sexuality, something her father could not come to terms with. For years she had resented him for that, but she knew why he was bringing this old speech up now while looking at Elsa- he was sorry, and he was trying. And no matter what, he wanted Elsa to love herself. She smiled back at her father.

Raising his glass, he returned his gaze to the engaged couple.

“However, sometimes, if we’re lucky, someone comes along, and adds greatly to this happiness. To Anna and Kristoff.”

“To Anna and Kristoff.”

Everyone toasted the happy couple. Agnarr settled back in his seat, peering expectantly at his future son-in-law.

“Bjorgman, would you like to say something as well?”

“Oh, wha-what?”

Elsa and Anna laughed. It shouldn’t be, but it was always funny to see Kristoff squirm in front of their dad. Anna nudged him and gave him an encouraging smile. He stood up slowly, gripping his beer bottle in a vice grip.

“Right. Uh… a speech. Hmm. 'Love is patient, love is kind…'”

“Are you kidding me, Kristoff?” Ryder cringed at his best friend.

Everyone laughed. It was just like Kristoff, who while tough and strong on the outside, was a huge softie who loved all things cheesy on the inside, and was not entirely original either.

“Shut up and let him finish!” Anna shushed everyone, looking up approvingly at Kristoff, “it’s romantic.”

Elsa gazed contently at her sister and her fiancé, unable to stop the feeling that they were perfect for each other. This feeling was starting to feel very familiar to her, and as her eyes settled once more on Maren, she realised why when the feeling hit her again with full force. Maren and her were perfect for each other.

It was then and there that Elsa decided. She was going to marry Honeymaren Nattura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apr 2020 to Jan 2021 is what, 10 months? Is it too early to think about marriage? Well it’s my fanfiction, and who are we kidding, this is an F/F pairing, so no, it isn’t.  
> Off we go!


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of physical trauma.  
> Also, inaccurate medicolegal descriptions, but who knows what Arendellian medical laws are like.  
> And the APD mentioned is the Arendelle Police Department.  
> Like The Quarantine Log, POVs will alternate every chapter.  
> Thanks for sharing my excitement regarding the start of this new journey! Appreciate the fun comments:)

**14 February 2021**

Maren opened the door to their apartment to the sound of a wine bottle popping.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she heard the smile in her girlfriend’s gentle voice.

She looked up to see Elsa stood beside their kitchen island, upon which she had set up a beautiful candlelit dinner. She was dressed in a shimmering blue dress that Maren had never seen before but loved instantly. Elsa had few splurges, but dresses she designed and commissioned herself was one of them. Maren loved every one of her designs, and seeing Elsa tonight in a particularly daring one with a slit that went right up her thigh was going to make what she had to say harder. It was their first Valentine’s day after all.

She set the chocolate box from Elsa’s favourite chocolatier on the table and sighed.

“Elsa, I just got a lead on a cold case. I… I think I’m going to have to head out again tonight.”

“Oh.”

Elsa looked crestfallen. They’ve both been so busy lately.

“What time do you have to go?”

She caught sight of Maren’s guilty expression and answered herself, “now, isn’t it?”

Maren nodded.

“I swear, I blocked my availability for all the work commitments possible. But this is a cold case and the lead was unexpected and impossible to let go. I’m really, really sorry.”

Elsa managed a smile, walking over to Maren, open wine bottle still in hand. She slid the chocolates closer to herself.

“Wine and chocolate all to myself? Sounds like a pretty good night to me.”

Maren laughed, feeling less guilty already. Elsa always knew exactly what to say.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“You already have, with your half of this box.”

“Hmmph, sometimes I think you love chocolate more than you love me.”

“You ‘think’?”

“Right, I know.”

They both laughed, Elsa drawing Maren in for a kiss.

“Now go,” she said as they broke apart, “my wine’s getting warm.”

-

**15 February 2021**

_It was a trap. The lead was a fucking trap._

Maren scolded herself again and again to distract from the searing pain running through her entire leg. She didn’t know what the damage was, but the resounding crack that rang through her as she fell through the scaffolding in that abandoned warehouse did not bode well.

“Detective?” came the paramedic’s voice.

Or was it the doctor’s? She didn’t know if she was still in the ambulance or already in Emergency. Her head was pounding with what was likely concussion. Hopefully, not a cracked skull.

“Detective,” came the voice again, “I’m going to be giving you some analgesia to numb the pain, it can be quite sedative. But sedative or not, you’re losing too much blood and we may not have you awake for long. Is there anyone we can call to update or discuss further regarding your care if we need to?”

“Elsa…” she mumbled, feeling her vision and hearing fading, “please, call Elsa…”

“Sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

She was blacking out.

“Detective...? Detective Nattura!”

She couldn’t reply.

-

“Her next of kin isn’t answering the phone, Doctor,” she heard a voice flit through her consciousness.

_Of course he isn’t, Ryder is halfway across the world in New Zealand!_

Maren wanted to shout but couldn’t. She felt trapped in her own body.

“What did the APD say?” that was likely her doctor.

“I’ve called the precinct. Her sergeant is coming over.”

Yes, Yelana would know what to do. But she wanted Elsa.

The doctor continued, “her sergeant can’t make the medical decisions, though. Is there anyone else?”

_Elsa!_

She faded to black again.

-

It was like a lifeline. That voice. It sounded like home. An anchor pulling her back from the swirling blackness.

“Surgery?”

 _It was Elsa, Elsa was here._ She felt more centred immediately.

“Multiple. Based on our initial evaluation we’re looking at stitches to the scalp, probably an abdominal surgery, we have to fix her leg definitely. We’re waiting on further tests to finalise the work that needs to be done.”

Elsa gasped.

“Okay. What needs a decision?” came her sergeant’s measured voice.

“What to proceed with and for each one, when to do it. We have a proposed plan. But everything comes with risks. Some are higher than others. Not just her left leg but her life may be at stake. We need to get an understanding of what risks Detective Nattura may be willing to accept.”

“We’ve spoken to her next of kin, Dr Nattura, over the phone,” her doctor continued, “that’s how we got your number, Miss Arendelle. As he and Detective Nattura’s parents are overseas, we cannot explain everything fully to them, and he has deferred decision-making to you.”

_Bless Ryder._

“I-I…okay…”

Elsa sounded very anxious. Despite everything, Maren wanted to climb out of bed and pull her into a hug.

“Now, what exactly is your relationship to Detective Nattura?” the doctor spoke again.

“I’m her girlfriend.”

“Hmm… that does complicate matters. If you were married the legality of this situation would be more straightforward. Is there anyone else, Sergeant Yelana? Or a protocol the APD has? Basically what we need is someone that would give us the best idea of what a police officer in her position would want for herself.”

Elsa spoke instead, her voice braver than Maren had ever heard and firm with conviction. The anxiety from before was gone now.

“Doctor, if you want to understand what plan of action Honeymaren is most likely to take to guide your decisions, no one knows her like I do.”

“Detective Nattura’s next of kin did defer decision-making to Elsa, Doctor,” Yelana added.

“Very well, then,” the doctor conceded, sounding convinced, “if you would follow me, Miss Arendelle.”

Maren’s racing heart and roaring panic calmed down immediately. Elsa was here. Elsa would sort everything out. Everything was going to be okay.

-

**21 February 2021**

Coming out of anaesthesia was like coming out of a fevered dream. It was dark in her ward and so at first she wasn’t sure if she was actually awake. Her body felt numb. She waited for her eyes to adjust. At last, she could make out the form of the person she most wanted to see, in a chair beside her, hunched over so her head and her arms were snuggled into Maren’s side on the bed.

She reached out and ran a hand gingerly through the familiar platinum blonde locks. Elsa shot up at once, blue eyes finding hers immediately.

“Honey?”

“Hey,” she croaked out, voice hoarse from underuse.

“Oh my gosh, finally!” Elsa gasped, sounding close to tears, “I’ll go and inform the nurse.”

“Wait!”

Maren caught Elsa’s fingers in time as Elsa made to leave her side. Elsa turned to look at her. Maren squeezed the hand in hers once more, trying to convey how grateful she was to have Elsa with her at this moment.

“Don’t go!” she pleaded, and trying a joke she added, “I’ve missed you.”

Elsa laughed.

“You’ve been unconscious, silly.”

Elsa brought a hand to her face, stroking a cheek.

“Don’t freak out, okay?” she whispered to Maren, “you’ve been out for almost a week. So I need to let them know you’ve finally come to so they can have a look at you.”

A week? Woah. What actually happened? She surveyed her surroundings. A lot of machines were beeping and blinking, and she had an IV running into her hand. Her leg was in a massive cast and her abdomen did sting a bit if she thought about it. In her shock she had let go of Elsa’s hand.

Elsa leant down, and seeing no protest from Maren, pushed forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips. She didn’t care if Maren’s mouth would be gross from her being out for a week.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Elsa assured her, before slipping out the door.

Maren leant back on her pillow, a smile tugging on her lips. Elsa did it, she pulled her through.

-

**22 February 2021**

Maren’s parents and brother burst through the door to her hospital room, followed closely by Elsa.

“Maren, sweetie, I have been so worried!” her mother tearfully exclaimed, pulling her into a warm hug.

“Mum? Dad?” Maren asked, “what are you doing here? Who’s looking after the reindeers?”

“They’re wild reindeers, love,” her dad replied, “they’ll be fine.”

Maren quirked her eyebrow at her father in surprise. He was extremely protective over his animals. Or rather, they were the excuse he loved to use to force Maren and Ryder to come home and visit instead of leaving Northuldra to come to them.

“Kristoff’s there,” Ryder assured, nodding to Elsa, “Elsa made it all happen. She called Anna and sorted it out as I was making my way back from New Zealand.”

Maren regarded Elsa, impressed.

“Getting my parents to leave the reindeer sanctuary? That’s quite something.”

Her dad nodded in agreement with Maren, causing her mum to smack him on the arm.

“We obviously want to be here for you, Maren,” her mum sighed.

“Thanks, anyway,” Maren grinned.

“Let me give you guys some time alone,” Elsa said from her place by the door.

Maren’s mother turned to Elsa, pulling her in for a big hug. Elsa gave a squeak of surprise and looked extremely embarrassed at the warm greeting. Maren wanted to laugh. She knew how shy Elsa was.

“Mum, don’t crowd her.”

Her mother pulled back, still studying Elsa approvingly.

“Thank you, dear girl, for everything you have done for Maren the past week. What would we do without you?”

“It’s… it’s nothing…” Elsa mumbled, extremely red in the face.

“Now, go and get some rest, darling. The nurses were telling me you haven’t slept out of the hospital this whole time!”

“You haven’t?” Maren chimed in, alarmed.

“I… well…” Elsa stuttered, looking at the floor.

“Go,” Maren’s mum insisted, “we’ll look after your girl in the meantime. Don’t worry.”

_Your girl. Urgh. Mum!_

Maren’s dad offered Ryder to Elsa, “Here, Ryder will give you a ride home.”

Luckily her mother was a very persistent woman and practically shoved Elsa out the door to go home, Ryder hurrying along behind her.

Her parents settled down in the seats by her bed.

“So…” her father began, still looking at the door Elsa had gone through, “Iduna’s kid. When you begged us to leave home to see the world, I never thought you would end up with a Northuldran.”

“ _Half_ -Northuldran, Dad,” Maren rolled her eyes, “not that it matters.”

“Sure, it doesn’t,” her dad pretended to concede, still looking incredibly smug, “but you can’t deny the draw of familiarity.”

Due to political conflicts too complicated for Maren to understand, Northuldra had been closed off to the rest of the world for much of her childhood. To a young Maren it felt like an oppressive mist that cut her off from a life of adventure. So the moment the conflicts resolved and they were old enough, she and Ryder had jumped at the first opportunity to leave the country and broaden their horizons. Her parents were the opposite though, completely comfortable at home and almost fearful of anything and anyone not Northuldran.

Given that they both had been so busy with work and her parents would never leave the country, Elsa has not met them since they began dating (but they knew Elsa when she was a child). She wished that it didn’t take a work accident to have her parents meet her girlfriend for the first time, but she was glad they seemed to like her very much.

“Pfft. What familiarity? She’s half-Northuldran, yes,” her mother replied, as she frowned and fidgeted in the small, hard chair, “but the other half? Arendellian. Not just that, an actual _Arendelle_. With their posh accents and outdated views and their…” she squirmed in her seat some more, staring angrily at it, “stiff, uncomfortable, chairs.”

Maren laughed, shaking her head at her parents.

“Elsa isn’t snobbish at all, Mum.”

“Oh, I know she isn’t,” her mum quickly agreed, “I was just shooting my mouth off.”

Her mum continued to gush.

“Oh, sweetie, Elsa is just fantastic. You have no idea how much she was there for you during this time. I’ve got to admit. _We_ were a mess. Ryder was on his long-haul flight to get back to you so he was hard to reach. And then these Arendellian doctors… always using all those big words and complicated statistics. It all sounded so serious! But _she_ knew what to do _._ Always so calm and composed. Even if I could tell she was terrified. Must be the royal blood.”

Her dad scoffed, “my dear, since when were you such a royalist?”

Maren laughed as she watched her parents squabble over whether this “batshit-crazy city” did the right thing in abolishing their monarchy, feeling very content. Them being here just made her realise how much she missed them. But at the same time, it was a reminder that her family could be a lot to handle all at once, and her love grew impossibly deeper for Elsa, for taking all of this in her stride, for being there for her and for her family.

It was then and there that Maren decided. She was going to marry Elsa Arendelle.


	3. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subsection dated 19 March 2021 is rated **Explicit**.  
> Medical details are inaccurate and conveniently used however I like for d r a m a.

_“For better or worse, in sickness and in health”_

**17 March 2021**

Elsa rushed to the ward just in time, catching Maren wheeling herself out, already in her own clothes.

“Sorry!” she panted, “my meeting overran.”

Maren frowned, watching as Elsa set her bags down, resting her hands on her knees.

“You really didn’t have to come if you needed to rush, Elsa, I could’ve grabbed a cab home.”

“She really did need to come,” chided a nurse, who rushed over to join them, having spotted Maren trying to leave, “you can’t go home by yourself, Miss Nattura.”

Elsa smiled at the nurse.

“What am I going to do in the weeks ahead without all of you telling this stubborn one off?”

Maren grumbled under her breath as the two women laughed and continued to scold her in third person.

Elsa reached into the bags she had brought with her, handing out coffee to everyone in the ward.

“Miss Arendelle, again! You shouldn’t have!” one of the nurses exclaimed, all very familiar with her by now, with the time Maren had spent in the hospital.

“It was her idea,” Elsa replied, pointing at Maren.

“For all your trouble,” Maren smiled sheepishly.

Elsa loaded the rest of Maren’s belongings onto Maren’s lap and wheeled her out of the ward.

“Be on your best behaviour now, Miss Nattura,” another nurse said, “take your medications, don’t go off trying to do everything by yourself and most importantly, don’t give your girlfriend too much of a headache.”

“Thank you!” Elsa exclaimed, enjoying having everyone on her side, “you hear that, Maren?”

They all laughed and waved goodbye to each other. Elsa smiled down at Maren as she wheeled her off to the carpark. Her girlfriend was in an excellent mood as she was finally able to leave the hospital. The past several weeks had been hard on Maren, coming out of intensive care only to be faced with intensive rehabilitation. But resolute as ever, Maren pulled through and recovered much faster than her doctors had predicted. With Elsa arranging to work from home, the medical team agreed to discharge Maren early.

“So, another several weeks cooped up at home together,” Maren began from the passenger seat, as Elsa eased the car out of the hospital, “going to bring back memories, won’t it?”

Elsa smiled, also reminiscing about how they got together from their two weeks quarantine almost a year ago. She didn’t like that Maren was hurt, but she had to admit she was looking forward to finally getting to spend time with Maren without either of their jobs getting in the way.

Back in the apartment, Elsa helped Maren onto the bed in Maren’s old room. Having both been living in Elsa’s room since they got together, Maren’s room had been converted to a guest bedroom. But because Elsa needed to keep her room as it is for work she set up the guest bedroom with all the amenities needed to care for Maren.

Elsa caught Maren studying the large corkboard propped on her old study table, squinting to read the schedule Elsa had written and pinned up to keep track of her physio routine and medications and appointments and everything else.

“You’re such a nerd,” Maren remarked.

“Yes, but your nerd,” Elsa quipped, “So for the next few weeks, shut up and do as you’re told, okay?”

Maren’s eyes darkened, watching as Elsa tucked her in.

“Love it when you’re bossy,” Maren murmured, her voice smooth as silk.

Elsa groaned. It had been _so long_. But no, Maren was still recovering.

“Stop that, Maren,” she yanked the blanket around Maren with more force than was necessary.

She got up and headed to the door, hearing Maren laugh behind her. She flipped the switch to turn out the light.

“Now sleep.”

-

**19 March 2021**

_2 days._ It had been only 2 days and she had cracked. She cursed at her lack of self-control even as she opened her mouth to let Maren’s tongue slip in, kissing her back with wild abandon.

They were in the bathroom, Maren sat in a chair in the shower with her broken leg propped on a stool outside the cubicle to keep the cast dry. Elsa had been helping her in the shower, when with unexpected strength, Maren pulled her down onto her uninjured lap and started to make out with her. How could she resist? Maren was, _Maren_ , and not to mention, naked and sopping wet from the shower. And it had been more than a month. She was only human.

Her clothes were soaked from the still-running faucet and it was uncomfortable enough to pull her out of her trance.

“Maren…” she broke apart to plead, “the doctor _explicitly_ said we can’t do this.”

“Correction,” Maren replied, moving to undo the string to Elsa’s shorts, “he said _I_ can’t have sex. Never said anything about you.”

Maren slipped her hands inside Elsa’s pants, teasing her and getting her ready.

Elsa panted and moaned, trying to maintain her ability to form sentences.

“Well, I suppose I could go out tonight and find somebody, if only I didn’t have a big crybaby at home who would be pouting the whole time if I actually did that.”

Maren thumbed her clit hard at that, growling against her. Elsa threw her head back and cried out, satisfied with the reaction she had intentionally elicited from Maren.

“You wouldn’t,” Maren murmured against her.

“Yeah? Why not? You are the one reminding me that _I_ have _no_ orders of abstinence from the doctors.”

“Coz no one does this like I do,” Maren insisted, slipping two fingers in, easily aided by Elsa’s arousal by now, causing Elsa to grip her shoulders hard, “no one knows you like I do.”

“No one,” Elsa agreed breathily, burrowing her face into the crook of Maren’s neck as she ground herself against Maren’s fingers, “no one.”

It didn’t take long, given that it had been so long, and Elsa broke, crying out and whimpering against Maren as Maren pulled her hand from between her legs so she could use both her hands to steady Elsa against her.

“Fuck” Elsa panted, “I’m so glad you’re home.”

-

**23 March 2021**

Elsa headed to the living room to collect Maren’s dirty dishes and saw the cup of untouched pills, feeling her anger rising. Slamming the balcony door open, she rounded on Maren, who was doing her physiotherapy exercises in the fresh air.

“Maren!” she snapped, shoving the cup under her girlfriend’s nose.

Maren looked down and acknowledged the pills, before looking ahead again, focusing on counting her reps.

“It’s just painkillers, Elsa.”

“To take _before_ your exercises!”

“It doesn’t really hurt.”

“It’s not supposed to hurt.”

“The pills make me nauseous! I prefer the pain. Why do you insist?”

“Urgh!” Elsa groaned in frustration.

This was not the first time they were having this argument.

“Fine! Your funeral! Why do I bother?”

She turned to head back inside, not before catching Maren’s retort.

“Precisely! Thank you for finally realising that!”

Elsa fumed.

-

Dinner was a quiet affair, with Elsa throwing dirty looks at Maren and Maren suffering silently under Elsa’s gaze, looking guilty but refusing to apologise. When dinner was done, Elsa took out the bag of medications and began breaking out the night-time ones from their casings.

“I’m not in pain,” Maren began.

Elsa held up a finger, silencing Maren immediately.

“I called the doctor. They aren’t just painkillers. This one here, helps to relax your muscles. This one protects your gut from the painkillers.”

“If I’m not on the painkillers why do I need to take medication to protect myself from the painkillers?”

“Maren!” Elsa groaned, exasperated.

This was not easy. Maren was not easy. She took a deep breath to steady herself, knowing that a quarrelling match was not the way to get through to Maren.

“These are the doctor’s orders, love. Believe me when I say I have asked him everything I should be asking to try and get you out of taking them. He said it would be written on these little labels if you can choose to take them when needed. Otherwise, you are to take them as scheduled. Do you think I enjoy this whole pill-popping exercise? It’s exhausting. It took me a full hour trying to get through on the hospital hotline. And I had work deadlines to meet.”

She wasn’t trying to guilt Maren into taking the pills if she really didn’t want to. But she needed Maren to see reason and she knew Maren valued the unvarnished truth above all else.

Elsa let her words sink in, and eventually Maren dragged the pills across the table towards herself silently, looking so guilty Elsa felt bad for wanting to laugh. How could she stay mad when Maren pulled those puppy-dog eyes on her?

Elsa watched as Maren threw the pills to the back of her throat, trying and failing to mask her disgust as she swallowed. Elsa smiled at her.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

She sounded a little condescending and she saw Maren bristle at her tone.

“It isn’t the _swallowing_ of the pills I have a problem with…” Maren complained to herself under her breath, not realising Elsa could hear her, “what am I, a child?”

Elsa laughed, undeterred. She got up to clear their dinner away. She could feel Maren’s eyes on her as she set about cleaning up in the kitchen. Finally she turned to address her admirer and Maren hurriedly looked away.

“I’m sorry,” Maren mumbled, still not looking at Elsa.

Elsa smiled, walking over to drape her arms around Maren’s shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

“Just a few more weeks, okay? You can do this.”

-

**24 March 2021**

The doorbell rang and Elsa turned down the stove so she could get the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone so she was curious.

It was a delivery boy. He unloaded a bag of takeaway food into her arms, before pulling out a slip of paper from his shirt pocket.

“Surprise. Thank you for everything you have done for me,” the boy read out monotonously, sighing at the last line, before committing to finishing the message, “I love you. Honeymaren.”

He nodded once at Elsa, before stuffing the message back in his pocket and walking away.

Elsa felt only frustration, gripping the paper bag in her clenched fist and storming to Maren’s room. She shook the napping brunette awake.

“What is this?”

Maren groggily blinked a few times, before studying the bag Elsa had shoved at her. Some sort of realisation dawned upon her. She grinned at Elsa.

“Surprise! It’s dinner. All your favourite dishes. From the French place you like.”

She must have registered the furious look on Elsa’s face, for she stopped smiling.

“I thought you could use a break,” Maren explained in a small voice, “you’ve been working so hard.”

Elsa could not appreciate the sentiment.

“Urgh, Maren! Couldn’t you at least tell me about it earlier! I’m already making dinner!”

“I thought… It-it was meant to be a surprise!” Maren looked at the bedside clock, “why are you starting dinner so early?”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me! Dinner isn’t the only thing I have to do today, alright? I was going to let it stew as I worked on the million and one other things I have to get done. In case you haven’t noticed, there’s your laundry, my laundry, the hoovering, redressing your bandages, and a complete re-drawing of a building plan my stupid client didn’t bother to specify clearly before!”

Elsa was unravelling. Even Maren’s nice gesture irked her.

“Elsa, I’m so sorry!”

“No more surprises!” Elsa snapped, storming off before Maren could say more to prevent her from feeling as angry as she wanted to feel.

-

**27 March 2021**

Elsa was deep in concentration as she worked on her building plan. A loud crash brought her out of her focus. With a jolt she realised it could only mean one thing and dashed to Maren’s bedroom. She hated that she was right, and she found Maren sprawled on the floor groaning in pain.

“Maren! What happened!” she gasped, rushing to her side.

“Tried. To. Get. Up.” Maren huffed in pain, “Wanted. Some. Water.”

Elsa sighed, jabbing at the phone she insisted Maren kept on her at all times.

“You’re supposed to call me for that sort of thing. You know you’re not meant to be walking around unassisted yet.”

She helped Maren back onto the bed, surveying her up and down, thankful she didn’t appear to be any more injured.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Maren said nothing, looking at her hands in her lap.

 _She didn’t want to trouble you_. Elsa realised. _Shit._

She had been so short with Maren lately. A costly mistake, considering that Maren was already someone who hated to ask for help.

In that moment, all the pressure, the stress, the guilt, got to her, and she couldn’t help the tears streaming down her face as her chest heaved with the sobs she was trying to keep inside.

 _Great_ , and now she was crying in front of Maren. But it actually felt so good to cry. To finally, properly, let go. This was something she had not let herself feel since Maren got hurt. She was so determined to stay strong. To keep it together to pull the both of them through all of this. Even through the surgeries and the ICU and the threat of losing Maren she had not let a single tear fall. And now she couldn’t stop crying.

“Elsa…”

Elsa turned away from Maren. This was a disaster. She was a disaster. Maren’s the one hurt, and had just fallen again, and Elsa’s the one sobbing away like a child.

She felt the pull of a few fingers curling against the edge of her shirt and she hopped away, not wanting Maren to reach her. She was gasping and choking hard now, as tears continued to burn rivers down her cheeks.

“Elsa, please…”

Maren said again.

“I’m so sorry, Maren, I’m so sorry…”

She heard the sound of some shuffling before the crutches by the bed crashed down with a loud clatter.

“Dammit,” came Maren’s voice.

Elsa whipped around at that, to see Maren leaning down from the bed to try and fish for her crutches.

“Maren! *hic* Stop trying to get out of bed! *hic* What is the matter with you? *hic*” Elsa snapped though her sobs, as she rushed back to Maren’s side.

The moment she was near enough firm hands tugged against her arm, and she tumbled into Maren’s embrace. She heard Maren let out a groan in pain and struggled to pull away, but Maren wrapped her up even tighter against her. This made Elsa cry harder, angry that Maren was causing herself pain.

“Why are you like that!” Elsa directed all her frustration at herself at Maren instead, thumping a fist against Maren’s chest, causing Maren to grunt as the fist bounced against her, “don’t you ever listen to me?”

Maren said nothing, holding Elsa close against her, rubbing her back and kissing her hair, letting Elsa clutch against her shirt and hysterically weep into her shoulder. Elsa needed this. For days, nights, _weeks_ , Elsa had ignored her feelings, trying to be strong for Maren. _Conceal, don’t feel,_ after all. The only coping mechanism she knew. But she was _exhausted_. And _in pain_. Maren almost _died_. She hadn’t had time to process that.

It took several minutes before Elsa calmed down, and she could focus on the comforting presence of Maren around her, the warm hand sliding circles on her back in time with her breathing.

Eventually, in a very small voice, she whispered against Maren.

“You know, you were in surgery for 26 hours. For the internal bleeding in your abdomen and your broken leg.”

Maren listened quietly, continuing to rub her back.

“The doctors came out of the OR twice. The first time, to say they had stopped the bleeding but they didn’t know if they could keep your leg. The second time, with even worse news. That things had taken a turn and we shouldn’t think about the leg but prepare for the worst.”

The hand against her back paused.

“Elsa…”

Maren had heard this all before. But not from Elsa. She heard the doctors’ version. Elsa had kept her version to herself, not wanting to burden Maren.

“I thought I was going to _lose_ you, Maren…”

It was only because she had no more tears that she didn’t start crying again.

“It hurt. It hurt so bad. I didn’t know what I would do without you.”

Elsa gently tugged on Maren’s shirt to rearrange it slightly so that her snot and tears that now stained it didn’t cling to Maren’s skin, before she continued with her confession.

“But you know what the most messed up part of all this was? At that moment I couldn’t stop thinking that if you died then, one of the last things you heard me say was that I loved chocolate more than I loved you.”

Maren couldn’t help but let out a small snort of laughter at that, the movement causing her whole body to jolt, Elsa along with her. Elsa’s head snapped up to look at Maren. Maren bit her lip to hold in any more laughter.

Maren kept her smile, letting out a sigh as she met Elsa’s eyes seriously.

“Elsa, that wouldn’t have been the last thing I heard you say. I heard you, on the first day, in Emergency. I couldn’t speak or move or open my eyes but I heard you. You said no one knew me like you did. You sounded so strong. You were there for me. You know… you pulled me through.”

Maren cupped her hands around Elsa’s face.

“Through surgery,” she added.

Maren kissed her on the forehead.

“Though the ICU.”

She kissed Elsa on the nose.

“Through rehab.”

A kiss to the right cheek.

“And through those goddamn nauseating pills.”

Maren aimed for her left cheek but met the corner of Elsa’s lips instead as Elsa broke into a laugh at that.

Maren smiled back, looking deeply into Elsa’s eyes.

“Through every painful moment and through every wonderful day I got to spend with you. Elsa, you pulled me through. And I love you.”

She pulled Elsa in for a proper kiss on the lips at that. When they broke apart, it was Elsa’s turn to speak.

“You’ve been really great too you know. So strong and upbeat no matter what. I’m sorry if I’ve been so grump-”

“No, Elsa, don’t apologise. Gosh, _I’m_ sorry to have put you through all this. You have been so amazing. Just, plain incredible. What would I ever do without you?”

Elsa gave Maren a teary smile.

“I love you, Maren.”

Maren dipped down for a kiss, sighing as Elsa kissed her back. Eventually, they broke apart, and Elsa felt so much better. The atmosphere was lighter in the apartment than it had been in days.

“Here’s a deal,” Elsa finally offered, as Maren listened patiently, “I won’t snap at you anymore. But I will tell you how what you’re doing or what I have to do makes me feel. Rationally and calmly. In return, no more rebelling. Or bargaining. You’re allowed to admit it sucks but you must move on. What other choice do you have? Then do the next right thing. And that includes asking me for help. Deal?”

Maren nodded seriously, “deal.”

“Great,” Elsa beamed, in the mood for playful banter again, “I like this obedient Maren.”

They always cleared the air so quickly. She ruffled Maren’s hair.

“I could get used to this forever.”

 _Oh no_. It had slipped out before she could stop it. It had been on her mind for the past few months, after all. That was way too soon to say out loud. But still. Couldn’t hurt to get a sense of what Maren thought about it, now that she had put it out there.

Maren was a little startled at first, before a genuine grin spread across her face.

“Yes, you could,” Maren replied, “anything for you. Forever.”

Elsa wanted to scream in glee. It wasn’t too soon to feel this way, she realised. Maren was in the same place too, relationship-wise.

Okay, that’s it, she was going to do it! The past several months had been a mess but there was an exciting future to look forward to. Something that would keep her mind busy while she went through the dreary tasks of changing Maren’s sheets and scrubbing the toilet and hoovering.

It was time to plan a proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to satisfy my urge to write a sick!fic with hurt/comfort after spending 2 weeks writing about quarantine/virus-related matters in the previous fic :P  
> P.S. Fun fact. Elsa hoovering has been mentioned three times since the Elsamaren Logs started, with Anna complaining once that Elsa hoovers too much. Canon Anna did say in F1 that “maybe she has a thing with dirt”, after all.


	4. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the in-depth analysis and wonderful words regarding the last chapter! I enjoyed reading what you guys thought of it!  
> After all the angst of the last two chapters, just a short chapter today! To lay the groundwork for what lies ahead.

**17 April 2021**

“Couldn’t we just _hire_ people to do this?” Anna whined, sucking on a papercut, “a greeting card company would have these on people’s doorsteps by now.”

“Baby, it’s a labour of love,” Kristoff encouraged.

“For a handful of guests, maybe. But your extended family is easily two hundred people. Not to mention all the dignitaries I’ve never met in my life that mum and dad insisted on inviting.”

Anna sighed as she eyed the stack of wedding invitations yet to be cut to shape, decorated, signed and stuffed into envelopes.

Maren couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. Who knew Kristoff would be the one in this union with the particular demands and sentimental requests?

The six of them were huddled around Maren’s coffee table, working through the hand-made invitation cards the engaged couple designed. Elsa as maid-of-honour, and Ryder as best man, have roped in Maren and Moana, two helpers who obviously had no say in whether they wanted to help in the first place, to complete this tedious task. They were in Elsa’s and Maren’s apartment because Maren was only able to walk short distances for now.

“You know,” Moana began, “greeting card companies throw a lot of excess material away when making a card to save time. Handmaking them is not only cheaper, it’s better for the environment.”

“Exactly!” Kristoff exclaimed, pointing triumphantly at Moana.

Ryder laughed. Anna crossed her arms at her fiancé, his best friend and his girlfriend, before turning to Elsa and Maren to come to her defence.

Elsa mouthed wordlessly for a while, before shrugging apologetically, “I’m sorry, Anna. I kinda like the design the two of you have done up. It’s unique and personal.”

The rest cheered at Elsa’s support, and Anna flung her hands up in defeat, getting up from the table. However, a reluctant smile played on her lips from hearing her artsy older sister’s praise for her card design.

“You guys!” she pretended to complain, “You should be thankful I’m no bridezilla. Why am I getting so much grief from my own wedding party? I’m going to get a band-aid for my papercut.”

Elsa watched Anna walking around aimlessly in their kitchen and got up too.

“Where are you going? You don’t know where I keep the band-aids. I’ll come with you.”

The sisters walked off to the bathroom as the rest of the table returned to working diligently on the cards. Maren felt a comforting sense of camaraderie and belonging as she looked around the table. She liked being with Elsa’s family. (Yes, Ryder was here too, but he was here in his capacity as Kristoff’s best friend and not her brother. Besides, Maren usually didn’t bother to count him in her considerations anyway.)

In Elsa’s absence, Maren took the opportunity to bring up something that’s been weighing on her mind recently.

“So, Kristoff,” she began, trying to sound nonchalant, “how does it feel, knowing you’re about to become a full-fledged Arendelle soon? Are you scared?”

“Terrified,” Kristoff admitted, chancing a glance to the hall to make sure Anna wasn’t coming back yet.

Maren let out a nervous laugh. Kristoff seemed to catch on, giving her a knowing smile.

“Well, not all the time. To be frank, I think it’s just me. Agnarr and Iduna are really nice, actually. It’s their reputation that intimidates. The actual people? They’re great. You, ah, I mean _we_ , in general,” Kristoff hurriedly gestured to everyone at the table, “shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

 _The parents!_ Maren suddenly realised. When Maren asked that question, she was referring to all the responsibilities and public attention that would come with marrying into that family. It hadn’t occurred to her that she might have to actually _talk_ to Elsa’s parents before thinking about marriage.

Gosh, how could she be so shortsighted! Her own family was very liberal, so she never really imagined anyone asking her parents for permission to be with her. Mum and Dad pretty much left her to her own devices when it came to love, and she foolishly assumed everyone was like that.

“Did you ask them?” Maren asked, “you know, for their blessing to marry Anna?”

“Why the questions, Mare?” Ryder eyed her suspiciously.

Maren wanted to pounce on her stupid brother. Kristoff laughed, but hurried to answer, saving Maren from further awkwardness.

“Yes, of course I did. It’s the Arendelles.”

_Oh no. They would never agree to it if she asked. Does that mean she couldn’t marry Elsa?_

Ryder was still studying Maren.

“It’s really soon, you know?” he remarked, “Kristoff and Anna have known each other for what, four years?”

 _Ryder shut up! Kristoff would catch on!_ Maren grit her teeth.

“What about Kristoff and me dating for four years?”

Anna was back, and she and her sister settled back down to join the conversation.

“Nothing,” Kristoff heroically covered, “just reminiscing on our path to getting engaged. About how it took that long.”

“It has been a long time, hasn’t it?” Anna agreed, as she took Kristoff’s hand in hers, “we really took it slow. Almost Elsa-level slow.”

“What?!” Both Elsa and Maren exclaimed at the same time.

Elsa looked indignant.

“Oh come off it,” Anna rolled her eyes, “Little Miss You-Can’t-Sleep-With-A-Man-You-Just-Met. Not that it matters now, but I didn’t just meet Hans then, you know, we dated for a whole summer.”

“And then he proceeded to embezzle _fifty million krones_ through you, don’t forget! Hell, Anna, you were also eighteen!” Elsa retorted, “context, please!”

The sisters were laughing, and Maren was surprised the two sisters could joke about such a serious matter, but she figured they were both in a really good place now.

“Fine. But you can’t deny you’re a prude, Elsa. Maren, back me up here. How long did it take between getting together and sleeping with my sister?”

“Uh…” Maren couldn’t reply.

The answer was the same day.

Elsa was really, really red in the face by now. Anna caught it and a memory dawned on her.

“Oh my gosh, I remember! That video call where you were coming out of her room!” Anna turned from Maren to round on Elsa, “Wow. You. Big. Fat. Hypocrite.”

“Technically, Anna, I said _‘man’_. You can’t sleep with a _man_ you just met.”

“Hypocrite!”

-

Finally, the wedding invitations were done and the sisters were in the kitchen setting up the table for dinner. Maren excused herself to the balcony. She couldn’t stop thinking about several of the conversations from earlier.

Firstly, there was the issue of Elsa’s parents. How was she going to ask for their blessing? They seemed tolerant enough of her presence in Elsa’s life, but asking them to publicly acknowledge that one of their daughters was marrying a woman was something she couldn’t see Mr and Mrs Arendelle agreeing to.

Secondly, there was the remark about Elsa taking relationships slowly. Were Anna and Ryder right? Was it too soon to be thinking about marriage? Were her feelings regarding this one-sided? Elsa seemed committed to working towards a permanent future together, but that was an entirely different issue from accepting a proposal to get married now.

“Ryder was right,” came a voice from behind her, “why all the proposal-related questions earlier?”

She turned to see Kristoff coming to join her on the balcony. Maren shrugged and sighed.

“It’s not a big deal. I’ve just… lately, I’ve been thinking…”

“You want to marry Elsa?”

“Is it that obvious? Do you think she knows?”

Kristoff chuckled.

“I don’t think she suspects anything. But hey, you know her better than I do.”

Kristoff leaned against the banister beside her, as he thought about what to say next. Guessing what her concerns were, he began.

“Look, this is 2021. You want to marry Elsa? Marry her. The only reason I asked the parents was because I knew Anna would have preferred that. She adores her parents.”

“Elsa adores her parents too.”

Kristoff nodded, agreeing to her point.

“Well then you just gotta do what you gotta do, for the woman you love.”

Maren swallowed. Kristoff smirked and continued.

“You know, in the old days, the King of Arendelle had the authority to behead any suitors to his children he disapproved of.”

“Yikes.”

“So, compared to that, what you have to do today is a cakewalk.”

Maren gave a small laugh. Kristoff turned around to lean his back against the banister, so that he was now facing inside the apartment. Maren turned too, following his gaze to see that he was watching the sisters.

“The real challenge?” Kristoff nodded to Anna, “is convincing that feisty redhead that you are worthy of her sister. There is a chance Elsa may go against her parents, but she will never do anything to upset her sister, so that’s the approval you need.”

Maren nodded, feeling like that wouldn’t be too difficult.

“Don’t be fooled,” Kristoff seemed to read her mind, “they’re very protective of each other. I made the foolish mistake of discussing with Elsa my intentions to marry Anna while we were skiing one day. Elsa threatened to run me through with her ski pole if I so much as made her sister frown.”

Maren laughed. That did sound like Elsa.

Okay. So she was going to have to talk to Anna. Then Mr and Mrs Arendelle. She can do it. Simple. Then all that’s left is to talk to Elsa. Or rather, propose to Elsa. Maren panicked.

“Is it too soon for Elsa, though?” Maren asked, feeling that Kristoff had been an excellent sounding board so far.

“Elsa is very careful indeed,” Kristoff paused to think, “But should we really count from the time you started dating? If you think about it, you’ve known each other since you were kids. Maybe Elsa thinks that way. But if you ask me? Time doesn’t matter. When you know, you know.”

Maren felt so much better. Kristoff was full of surprises. She was so glad they had a chance to talk. Now, she needed to get to work. There was suddenly a lot to sort out before she could propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Honeymaren! Reindeer-loving in-laws :)  
> I've waited to reply to a comment in Chapter 2 wondering if either of them would ask the parents for permission. @SmallPerson, I hope this chapter answers part of your question!


	5. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subsection dated 22 May 2021 is rated **Explicit.**

**5 May 2021**

If there’s one thing Maren would never condone, it would be a lie. Inconvenient, considering lying would be so much easier than having to hide this big secret by dodging Maren’s questions or coming up with increasingly vague answers to them. Elsa worried if Maren was getting suspicious.

_Suspicious of what? You don’t have anything done yet to even allow her to get suspicious._

Elsa groaned and stared even harder at the blank canvas in front of her, as though she could intimidate the paper into materialising a completed sketch.

Elsa has designed everything from crystal-embedded dresses to ice sculptures to mansions and skycrapers. The North Mountain Tower was forty-two storeys high. And yet, this damn ring, at a mere fourteen to twenty-two millimetres in diameter (she had googled ring sizes so frequently that she could memorise the specifications), was proving to be her most insurmountable challenge yet.

As if it wasn’t vexing enough, Elsa couldn’t fall back on her reliable creative process of singing and sketching in the middle of the night, for Maren enjoyed her sketches and had gotten into a habit of waking up randomly to check out what Elsa was working on.

This little sliver of an hour before Maren got home from work was barely enough time for her to even get into the groove to draw something. All she had gotten through were some warmup sillouettes of what a ring should look like. She heard the front door open.

“Elsa? I’m home!”

Elsa hurriedly scrambled up, rushing to pick up as many of the scrunched-up scraps she had carelessly flung to the floor. They weren’t completed ring designs by any stretch, but they sure did look like rings.

“I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight. Then maybe a movie after.”

Maren’s voice was getting louder.

_Hurry!_

“Was reading a review on that new historical film you’ve been begging me to watch with you. It is so-bad-it’s-hilarious, so I figured we could go and you could watch while I have a laugh- … Woah. Did the wastebasket throw up here or something?”

Maren was at her doorway by now, surveying all the crumpled paper on the floor. This was suspicious. Very suspicious. Elsa was always extremely tidy even if her projects took many drafts. But no project had ever required so much venting of her frustrations before.

“Yes. Well. Just started on a new project. Was completely drawing a blank inspiration-wise. Thought a series of quick sketches would do the trick to get the creative juices flowing.”

Not a lie.

“I see. What are you working on?”

Maren reached down to the crumpled ball of paper nearest to her.

“NO!”

Elsa practically did a baseball dive to reach the paper before Maren. Her side hurt from the impact with the ground. Maren was completely stunned.

“What the-?”

“I’m fine, by the way,” Elsa groaned sarcastically, even as she continued to sweep the paper balls as far away from Maren in her position on the floor.

She knew she looked completely idiotic.

“Stop swimming on the floor. You don’t have to show it to me if you don’t want to, you know? You’re an artist, you’re sensitive about your shit. I get it.”

Maren stepped over her and strode forwards into her room to pick up a few of the crumpled drafts, tossing them into the wastebasket without a second glance.

“Yes, that’s what it is,” Elsa hurriedly agreed.

Still not a lie.

“You’ll get to see it when it’s done,” she further promised.

Also not a lie. If she ever gets it done, that is.

“If it’s really so private, why don’t you sketch it on your tablet instead? No paper trail. Well, no literal paper trail,” Maren suggested.

That was a good idea. Elsa wondered why she didn’t think of it. First drafts had always been on paper due to habit. She sketched primarily buildings, which were large, and she always hated to be scrolling endlessly on her tablet when she sketched. But her current project would be small. Specifically, fourteen to twenty-two millimetres small.

“Yeah, I should probably do that,” she agreed.

Elsa loved that Maren was so trusting she was actively helping Elsa to keep secrets from her.

-

**11 May 2021**

One of the most important thing in design is proportion. Elsa had learnt that at architecture school. So while she had not placed an upper limit on the carat of the diamond, she didn’t want a stone that would be so big it looked gaudy, or so small it would be lost in the rest of the design. A ring designer would probably say make the ring first, then resize the ring after the proposal. But Elsa was not a ring designer. Buildings didn’t get built and torn down just so they could rearrange the windows or delete a basement. Any resizing of the ring after it’s designed will throw the diamond-to-ring ratio completely off. Maren probably wouldn’t notice. But Elsa would. And it would bug her for the rest of their married life.

So now she had to find a way to measure Maren’s ring finger without her knowing. Fourteen to twenty-two millimetres, she had concluded, after about a hundred drafts, was not specific enough.

Elsa was lying on the couch with her head in Maren’s lap, pretending to read as she mulled over all this. Maren was running her hand through Elsa’s hair absentmindedly as she watched her TV show. A finger twirled a lock of hair around it, the gentle tug serving as a reminder of Maren’s fingers once more.

Something funny must have happened on the show for Maren laughed, leaning forward in her seat, her other hand that was resting on the back of the couch falling onto Elsa’s tummy. Elsa jumped on the opportunity and laced her fingers between Maren’s to keep Maren’s hand there.

She studied the hand. It wasn’t too different from Elsa’s, except for the colour of the skin, the slightly more prominent veins, the firmer muscles, and that Elsa’s fingers were a little longer and slimmer. Okay, it was very different, but it was beautiful. She couldn’t help but bring it to her lips to give it a kiss.

When she brought it back down she splayed Maren’s hand on the open page of her book so she could continue looking at it. Her index finger traced circles on the dorsum as she visualised the ring.

“That tickles,” Maren remarked.

Elsa looked up to see that Maren was looking at her own hand on Elsa’s book.

“What are you doing?” Maren asked.

She needed to think fast.

Elsa gingerly picked up Maren’s hand by the wrist to toss it away from her book, feigning disapproval.

“You let your nails grow out. Don’t you dare touch me until you trim them.”

Maren laughed.

“Are you always thinking about sex?’

-

**17 May 2021**

Lots of covert operations can be achieved under the cover of darkness. Maren was sound asleep when Elsa crept out of bed to retrieve her phone. She finally had several designs done up, but she really needed to see what they would like on Maren’s hand before she could move forward. Most importantly she needed the size of her finger! Sometimes Elsa hated her perfectionism.

Crawling entirely under the covers such that their blanket will block out the screen light from reaching Maren’s eyes, Elsa placed her phone near Maren’s hand which was resting on her thigh, and started to scroll through her designs, eyes flitting back and forth between Maren’s ring finger and the sketches on her phone.

Then a thought struck her. She used this concept all the time in architecture. It was all about scale. If she could get a picture of Maren’s ring finger with a reference object, she could use the ratio of the size of the object to the width of her finger to figure out the size!

She was going to need flash though.

“Are you taking a photo of my crotch?”

Elsa gasped and looked up from her phone, only to find that Maren had poked her head under the covers to peer at Elsa. She cringed. With Maren’s hand on her thigh it did look like Elsa was pointing her phone camera at Maren’s groin. And Maren wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Just trying something,” Elsa scrambled, “for umm… art.”

Maren frowned at her, looking a bit concerned. Finally, she let it go, and turned away to flip her pillow to the cool side before settling back to sleep.

“I will never understand you creative types, but I will love you no matter what, even if you decide to be a porn photographer.”

Elsa groaned, resting her forehead on the mattress in frustration.

-

**22 May 2021**

“Oh gosh… oh…. ah-AH!”

Maren was writhing under her, and Elsa continued to work her mouth furiously between her legs. She wondered if she was going to get lockjaw, but she had to go through with this. Through a series of thoroughly enjoyable experiments throughout their relationship, Elsa had learnt that Maren’s brain was basically putty after four orgasms.

“Elsa… not again… _gods_ …. I can’t…”

Elsa was merciless. She replaced her lips with her fingers, continuing to keep up the pace, but pushing deeper and harder. She slid up Maren’s body, sliding every inch of her bare skin across Maren’s deliciously. She kissed up Maren’s neck, curling her fingers as she reached Maren’s ear.

“You can, and you will,” she commanded.

Maren broke at her words, straining away from Elsa as her entire body arched, her head thrown back in a silent scream. Elsa was momentarily distracted from her secret task as she watched the beautiful scene unfold below her for the fourth time that night. It was one of the most moving things Elsa had ever had the privilege to witness.

Maren slumped back down, eyes glazed and looking like she had been drugged. She clumsily tried to hug Elsa but couldn’t quite lift her arms around her.

“Can I get you back tomorrow?” Maren mumbled, nodding off, “You almost killed me just now. I don’t think I can…”

Maren drifted off to sleep, completely spent.

Elsa exhaled satisfactorily and wiped a brow. Quickly, before the opportunity was lost again, she reached for the tape measure she had strategically placed in her bedside drawer and wrapped it around Maren’s ring finger.

_Finally!_

-

**24 May 2021**

“Well?”

Elsa finally dared to ask, as she watched Bruni study two of her sketches side by side.

“Should I go with the one on the left or the right? There is a margin of error with the ring size though,” she continued.

“That margin would change the diamond size by half a carat,” Bruni observed.

“That much, you think?”

Bruni Fieri was her best designer friend. He was a fashion designer, so he understood Elsa’s obsession with the correct fit.

“Unfortunately,” Bruni replied, “how did you get the circumference of her ring finger anyway? Is it accurate?”

“As accurate as I can get it. I actually measured it.”

“What? How the hell did you do that? And you say she doesn’t know?”

Elsa looked at the ground sheepishly.

“I distracted her.”

“Distracted her how?”

Elsa shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment. That made it easier for Bruni to figure it out. His eyes widened.

“That is the wildest excuse I have ever heard someone use to get some.”

“I was not trying to get some!”

“Elsa, darling,” Bruni drawled, laughing resignedly at her, “do you know what we would do in fashion? Or if we were normal? Go to her jewellery box. Grab one of her current rings, and work from there.”

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is losing her mind with this proposal planning!  
> This is the most outrageous plot idea I had for this fic, I hope you guys didn’t find it too stupid. But man was it enjoyable to churn out!


	6. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy and unnecessary note ahead, feel free to skip straight to the story!  
>   
>  **Regarding chapter 5**  
>  I laughed so hard at all your reactions to the previous chapter. Thanks for them, they were fun :D  
> Elsa _is_ Very Extra and a Complete Disaster. I am glad you thought she was in character. She was running into fire, escaping up the North Mountain, and jumping into the Dark Sea / Ahtohallan Abyss without a second thought, so we can all agree she isn't the most practical person. How did I know Bruni's way of finding out a ring size? Google. I couldn't figure it out too! So to all who didn't, don't feel bad. We can be disasters together.  
>   
> Lastly, I want to address two comments here instead, because maybe others would be interested in them too:  
> @T2Boy2 brought up the possibility that Maren does not wear rings:  
> And I am pleasantly surprised that I'm not the only one who sees Maren as someone who wouldn't actively buy rings or own a jewellery box! I did hesitate with the last bit of the chapter because of this reason, but I went ahead anyway because the punchline was too fun to pass up. I concluded to satisfy myself that she owns a few rings for sentimental reasons, i.e., she gets them as gifts from her mother and friends etc., and thought you might find this extra nugget of character background interesting!  
>   
> @Chuck_Vic_Norris mentioned that the moment Anna or Honeymaren find out how Elsa got the ring to size, they will never let her live this down, AND YES THEY WILL NEVER. After you've said it I cant get it out of my head so I had to write this down. I imagine it would go down like this:  
> (1) One day in the future the topic will come up and Kristoff will be like, "Anna has tons of rings. I just brought one with me to the jewellers when I went ring shopping." And Elsa would look really embarrassed which Anna will catch IMMEDIATELY and ask and ask until she gets the truth.  
> (2) And then Anna will for sure tell Maren.  
> (3) Maren would already know, because Elsa would definitely come clean to her after they're engaged, looking so sheepish that Maren would never dream to make fun of her. And Maren will find all that Elsa went through sweet because she's Maren and she never judges and she loves Elsa.  
> (4) BUT THEN, she will be really embarrassed that Anna now knows something so personal about her sex life and how she can be easily "distracted" and will promptly make Elsa pay for revealing her secret by *ahem* "distracting" her too.  
> (5) So really, if you think about it, Elsa's the real winner in this whole situation ;)  
>   
> But enough about Elsa, next up, Honeymaren! How is she going to fare?  
> 

**27 June 2021**

“I think we are severely underdressed,” Maren complained the moment they stepped into Nokk & Co., feeling an urge to turn around and walk out of the shop.

“Oh no you don’t,” Ryder held onto her, “you said yourself that this is the most Elsa-like jeweller in the whole of Arendelle.”

“Yes, but this is so pointless! I already have a ring in mind.”

“You do?”

Maren avoided Ryder’s eyes.

“You know the other time when our folks were in Arendelle because of my accident? I asked Mum for Grandma’s ring.”

“What?! I wanted that ring!”

“You still want it? Why? Are you going to be proposing more than once? I know for a fact you already have a grandmother’s ring. Moana’s.”

“For your information it isn’t a ring. It’s a pendant. But Moana spends a lot of time scuba-diving and surfing for her research. Her grandmother was saying she would probably prefer the family pendant to an expensive ring she could lose to the ocean, or down a whale’s throat.”

“Exactly. So can I have Grandma’s ring?”

“Fine,” Ryder kindly agreed, seeing Maren’s point that he had no use for it, “but only if you at least browse through here once. This is a ring for _Elsa_. Not you. Choose the most suitable one.”

Ryder thumped her on the back to give her courage and they ventured deeper into the shop together. Maren was glad she asked Ryder to come along. She was completely out of her comfort zone. This was one of the classiest joints Maren had ever set foot in, and the staff in crisp tuxes and stark white gloves was enough to make Maren feel too intimidated to approach any of them for help.

But the shop itself was beautiful, despite its extravagance. Floor-to-ceiling glass panels served as windows between mirrored walls, and various displays of diamonds and crystals shimmered under the light from an elaborate chandelier. In the centre of the room, stood a statue of the Norwegian water spirit that was the shop’s namesake, made entirely out of crystal. The horse was stood up on its hindlegs with its head flung back, as though it was in preparation for battle. In essence, the entire shop, with its understated elegance and barely restrained wildness, was very Elsa. That motivated Maren enough to tentatively peruse the nearest glass cabinet.

“Look at the prices on these things!” Maren softly exclaimed.

And they weren’t looking at engagement rings. These were just little earrings. A shop assistant came up to them.

“May I help you?”

Maren tried to speak but her throat was dry. She usually had no problems talking to anybody.

 _This is just a mission, Maren, work it like you work a case._ She encouraged herself. But she was terrified to see how much a ring would cost and could think of nothing else.

“Yes, actually. We were hoping to see some of your engagement rings,” Ryder chimed it.

“If you would follow me this way, please.”

The range of engagement rings on display was nothing short of magnificent. Every single one was expertly crafted and exquisitely intricate. Maren couldn’t help but let out a breath in awe. This cabinet had no prices displayed. Probably unthinkably exorbitant.

But Maren had been saving up. She came prepared. So, she was determined to at least ask for a price if she saw the perfect ring. Elsa was worth it. She moved from one end of the cabinet to the other, studying each one closely. At each one, she let her eyes rest on them for a while, waiting for a rush of emotion, or a sense of conviction, to wash over her that this was the ring for Elsa. She reached the end of the display, but the feeling never came. Only one ring had ever made her feel that sure, and it was currently around her grandmother’s finger.

She looked at Ryder, trying to convey her thoughts without offending the people in the shop.

A lady shop attendant approached them.

“A phone call for you,” she spoke to their attendant.

“A moment, please,” he excused himself.

“Well?” Ryder probed the moment they were left alone.

“They’re beautiful, but…”

“Grandma’s ring’s the one, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, now you know. We can get the hell out of here.”

Their attendant returned.

“Is there any one you would like to have a closer look at?”

“Uh…” Maren and Ryder began at the same time.

They were saved by the lady attendant again, who walked by at that moment.

“Joan, could you help me with this? I’m with customers,” their attendant said to her, reaching below the cabinet to pull out a small ring box, “Be extra careful with it, it’s the August 8th personal commission. Completed ahead of schedule. That was Miss Arendelle on the phone, she’s coming over to pick it up in a couple of minutes.”

The words barely registered as Maren acted on instinct, crouching down under the glass cabinet, shoving Ryder down with her. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning as she tried to fully process everything she had just heard.

“Sir? Ma’am?” Their attendant was peering over the display table at them now.

They probably looked ridiculous. But Maren couldn’t care, she had to get out of there before Elsa got here.

Half-crouching, half crawling, the siblings scrambled out of the shop, Ryder managing a “Thanks! And bye!” before his sister dragged him out the door. 

-

They were pacing in the back alley behind the Nokk & Co. now, not sure if it would be safe to head out to the main street, in case they ran into someone most familiar.

Maren was freaking out.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god…” she chanted, running her hands through her hair.

“Before we jump into any conclusions,” Ryder reasoned, “That could be Anna. She’s getting married. She needs jewellery.”

“It’s a personal commission. You'll need design know-how. It's Elsa.”

“She could be doing Anna’s wedding ring.”

“She wouldn’t hide that from me. I know her. She would have asked me what I thought about the design.”

But who the “Miss Arendelle” was wasn’t the thing that triggered Maren’s panic. Maren was a detective, she didn’t miss details. Especially dates.

“And he said August 8, Ry!” she blurted out.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Maren paused to study her brother’s reaction as she explained.

“It’s the opening day of a pavilion Elsa designed for the Arendelle park. I am supposed to go with her.”

Maren took a deep breath, before adding, slightly shy, “also, she actually designed the pavilion for me when we were getting together.”

She watched her brother’s eyes widen as he connected the dots.

“Holy shit, Maren! What in the world?!!” Ryder exclaimed, stumbling backwards, “a one-of-a-kind Nokk & Co. ring she personally designed… a pavilion built for you in a national park… to be opened on the day of the proposal… and the proposal to happen under said pavilion?”

He was the one freaking out now, hands coming up to hold his head, “Who the hell is she? Prince Fucking Charming? She can’t do this! She’s going to make the rest of us look really bad!”

Maren was shaking, the surge of a million emotions threatening to make her burst into tears.

_Elsa was going to propose? Elsa was going to propose! **Elsa was going to propose!**_

She finally allowed herself an uncharacteristic squeal as she jumped into her brother’s arms, the two of them jumping up and down in the back alley like maniacs.

As she settled down she couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, confusing herself. While she was elated at the prospect of the wonderful proposal Elsa was planning, she had spent almost the past half a year building in her mind an idea of how _she_ was going to propose to Elsa. And then there was Grandma’s ring, or what she has come to realise, could only be Elsa’s ring.

“Woah, Maren,” Ryder breathed, “how are you going to top that?”

She sighed.

“I don’t think I’m going to.”

“What?”

“Elsa obviously put a lot of effort into this. And it’s kinda perfect.”

“But… but…. your plan!”

If her rushing to propose now was going to make Elsa feel as uncomfortably and unjustly disappointed as she was feeling now by not being able to execute her plan, she didn’t want to propose. Besides, she would never get everything sorted out by August. She hadn’t even spoken to Mr and Mrs Arendelle!

Besides, she loved Elsa’s proposal so much. It was perfect. Like Ryder said, it was like a fairy tale. Nothing could beat what Elsa had in mind. She just wished the stupid jeweller hadn’t spoiled the surprise for her. Elsa would be heartbroken if she ever found out. She was not going to let Elsa find out.

“We just gotta admit it, bro, Elsa’s plan is better.”

“Miles better, unfortunately,” Ryder heartily agreed.

Although, he still looked a little dejected.

“And Grandma’s ring? You were so sure.”

“I’d still like her to have it. I’ll figure out another occasion to give it to her. An anniversary or something.”

Ryder nodded, smiling proudly at Maren.

“Oh my gosh. So this is what it’s like to receive an Arendelle proposal. What a whirlwind. I feel like a proud mama. I’m partly responsible for getting you two together, after all.”

Maren laughed, even as she felt herself getting teary.

“Don’t jump the gun, Ry, she hasn’t proposed yet. And, I haven’t said yes.”

“Please. If you don’t say yes, I’ll say yes for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops!
> 
> But looks like Honeymaren handled her ring situation very well. She got it sorted since February! Unsurprising, considering we know that this girl Always Has A Plan and is quite The Romantic (evidence: chapter 10, quarantine log, re: Elsa's first time). 
> 
> But surprise, surprise, Elsa has pulled herself together, despite nearly going insane last month, and is in the lead. Rather she seems to be the only one running this race now... Are you looking forward to chapter 8? We're only 1 more chapter away from August.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Blackthorn


	7. July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely speculations at the end of the last chapter from you guys, thanks for taking the time! Enjoyed reading them and very desperate to discuss further, but alas, I can't. Keep them coming, though!

**14 July 2021**

“Do you have your raincoat?” Maren asked.

“Yes.”

“What about hiking boots? Let me see if I have an extra pair for you.”

Elsa watched as Maren continued digging around in the storage under their bed, feeling amused at the sight of Maren’s butt sticking up in the air.

“Of course I’ve packed them.”

“Good. Good.”

Maren emerged, though she still looked troubled.

“Maren, I think you’re forgetting I spent my childhood in Northuldra.”

“Right, you did.”

But Maren began to pace across their bedroom, checking things off her fingers.

“What are you so worried about?” Elsa asked, “You’re going home.”

Maren ignored her, rummaging in her purse now. She pulled out a stack of notes and offered them to Elsa.

“Northuldran currency. Keep some on you. In case you need to sneak out and buy food if my mum’s cooking is not to your taste.”

Elsa laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous. If your mum’s cooking is anything like yours, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“It’s not. They rear and grow their own food. So think gamey. I saw your face when you tasted Kristoff’s Flemmy Stew. It’s something like that.”

“I think I’ve eaten at your house when we were kids. It was nothing like Flemmy stew. Nothing is like Flemmy stew.”

“Yes but people can change when they move away or grow up. You’ve changed. You’re posh now.”

“Hey!” Elsa laughed.

Elsa appreciated Maren’s honesty, but this was getting out of hand. She pulled Maren into her arms.

“Stop fretting, Maren!”

She gave the brunette a squeeze.

“I actually want to go home with you. I miss Northuldra.”

Elsa nuzzled against Maren’s neck, breathing in the scent that had always reminded Elsa of the country. So much of her memories of Northuldra was intertwined with memories of the woman she loved. She felt Maren relax in her arms.

“We did have a lot of fun back home when we were kids, didn’t we?” Maren finally agreed.

“Exactly. We used to run around in the forest barefoot, remember? So I don’t know why you are nagging me about hiking boots now.”

“ _You_. _You_ used to run barefoot. No one else did. You were almost feral.”

Elsa laughed, giving Maren a playful shove. But Maren was right, Northuldra brought out a different side to her that was wild and free and had to be reined in ever since she moved back to Arendelle. She couldn’t wait to be back in the countryside, running through the woods, playing in the leaves, breathing in all that fresh air, again.

“So you have nothing to worry about. In your opinion I’m returning to my natural habitat.”

Maren sniggered at that, nodding her head. Eventually, she tensed again, looking nervously at Elsa’s arms around her.

“My family can be a lot. They are a bit… out there. Especially when it comes to how into nature they are. And anything Northuldra. We have regular campfires! Grandma dances around it! Who has regular campfires? And they’re very overbearing. They have no regard for personal space.”

Maren broke apart from Elsa, looking at the floor, before she continued in a small voice.

“So I feel like I should apologise in advance.”

Elsa moved so she could face Maren squarely. She wanted Maren to see the truth in the words Elsa was about to say.

“They’re a part of who you are. So I already know I’m going to love them.”

Maren smiled widely at that, pulling Elsa in for another hug, and Elsa could feel the relief finally settling into Maren at her words.

It was ironic that Maren was the one worrying so much about Elsa meeting her family. Considering that Elsa was planning to ask Maren’s parents for their blessing to marry her, Elsa was unexpectedly the calm one. But she had already met Maren’s parents when they came down to Arendelle, and Elsa had loved them instantly. Like Maren, they loved fully and never judged and were always so warm and kind. There was strangely almost a sense of homecoming when Elsa was around them, and it just made Elsa feel so right about wanting to marry Maren.

Besides, Elsa felt Maren was exaggerating. She’s met other Natturas before, when she was a kid. They were a warm, loyal, bunch. And there was that old saying that Elsa still remembered to this day. Natturas had honour.

They were also not as overwhelming as Maren was making them out to be. Everyone’s family could be a bit much sometimes, and her own family was overbearing in its own way, with their steep traditions and lengthy rules and their tendency to suffer silently, stoically. Kristoff’s family could be overbearing too, but in a loud and heavy and chaotic way.

In any case, Elsa was excited about their trip to Northuldra.

-

**15 July 2021**

“Grandma!” Maren exclaimed, unloading her bags on Elsa in her excitement as she ran ahead to pull an elderly lady into a big hug.

“Oh my baby, I have missed you so much!” the woman croaked, grinning widely.

“Mr Nattura, Mrs Nattura,” Elsa greeted, nodding at Maren’s parents, “thank you for having me.”

“Elsa, my dear, how many times do we have to tell you? Hugo and Flora, please!”

Flora Nattura pulled Elsa into her arms, Elsa accidentally letting out a soft “oof!” from the strength the woman was hugging her with.

Hugo expertly removed the bags from Elsa’s hands without breaking apart their hug and patted Elsa on the back.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” he greeted, “you’ll see not much has changed since the last time you were here. Which was what? Ten? Twenty? Years ago?”

“Somewhere in between,” Elsa replied.

“And who is this beautiful young lady?” Maren’s grandmother began, noticing Elsa for the first time as Flora let her go, “Oh my! Your hair is like silver and your skin is white as snow! Are you a spirit?”

Elsa decided she was going to take that as a compliment.

“This is Grandma,” Maren introduced, slightly apologetically, “you haven’t met her before. She used to live out in the woods but she’s moved back with Mum and Dad recently because her memory’s getting bad.”

Maren turned to the elderly lady, “Grandma, this is Elsa, my girlfriend.”

“Elsa? The Elsa we’re cleaning the forest clearing for?”

“That’s enough now, Mama,” Flora interrupted, putting an arm around her mother to usher her inside.

Elsa caught the brief flash of panic in Maren’s face at her grandma’s words, which was replaced immediately with relief when her mother intervened. That was curious. But Maren was now tugging on her hand to pull her into the house and Elsa decided to let it rest.

-

**16 July 2021**

Maren was out on an errand for Grandma, who was suddenly refusing the cabbage soup Flora had prepared for lunch, demanding a rotisserie chicken from the nearby town.

It was the perfect opportunity. Elsa’s only opportunity this trip, probably. She found Maren’s parents and grandmother in the living room.

When she walked in, Grandma said again, “Oh my! Your hair is like silver and your skin is white as snow! Are you a spirit?”

“Mama, she’s Elsa, Maren’s girlfriend,” Flora patiently repeated.

“Elsa? The Elsa we’re - ”

“Yes. That Elsa,” Hugo chimed in just in time.

And that’s the second time that has happened. What was that all about? Elsa had no time for that right now. Nervously, she settled herself in the seat across from Maren’s parents.

“Hugo, Flora, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

She studied their faces before continuing. Flora was looking at her warmly. Maren had the same open smile. Hugo looked like he was holding in a laugh as he regarded Elsa’s serious and stiff demeanour.

“What’s up, dear?” Flora asked.

She was just going to come out and say it.

“Mr and Mrs Nattura,” she figured it would be better to address them as such in this circumstance.

“I am very much in love with your daughter, Honeymaren,” she rushed out, before Flora could chide her again for not using their first names.

“I intend to cherish, protect and love her for the rest of my life. I… I hope to receive your blessing to marry her.”

She let out the breath she was holding. There was a long silence in the room. It was nerve-wrecking. The laugh Hugo was holding in was threatening to break through. Flora’s smile was turning into shock.

 _Oh no._ This was way worse of a reaction than Elsa was expecting.

“You… were planning to propose?” Flora asked quietly.

“Yes. With your blessing, I plan to do it in August. August 8, to be specific.”

“You were planning to propose,” Hugo repeated.

_What is going on??_

“Yes. On August 8,” Elsa said again, just in case she wasn’t clear the first time, “I’ve made a ring. And there’s this pavilion - ”

Hugo turned to Flora, choking out a laugh.

“Oh, wait till Maren hears about this! After everything she’s been - ”

Flora cut him off, “Maren is not going to hear about this! And you are going to shut up!”

Flora slapped Hugo on the thigh, and he clamped his mouth shut, seeming to realise he had revealed too much about something.

Elsa had never felt more confused in her life.

Flora had her eyes closed now, her fingers sinking into her husband’s thigh so hard her knuckles were turning white, as she tried to rein in the very evident frustration she was having at her husband. After a few deep breaths, the warm smile returned to her face and Flora opened her eyes to look at Elsa.

“My dear, you never needed our blessing. Honeymaren is a grown woman, we trust her wholeheartedly to make the right decision about her life. But if you want it, you definitely have it. Elsa, darling, you are perfect for our daughter.”

Elsa felt so much relief flood through her at those words, flushing all the confusing thoughts out of her head. They didn’t matter now. Maren’s parents have given their blessings. It felt so good. She can marry Maren now!

“Thank you so much,” Elsa breathed, “I will not let you down.”

“Don’t let Maren down, dear,” Flora corrected her.

Elsa beamed, nodding.

“Good luck with the proposal,” Hugo added, still trying to hold in a laugh, an incredulous look on his face.

Flora nudged her husband at that.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” she chided him.

Maybe Maren was right, the Natturas were a little bit out there.

-

**17 July 2021**

Maren and Elsa had slipped away from the family to go for a leisurely stroll in the woods. It was Maren’s idea, and Elsa suspected it was because she was worried Elsa would be exhausted from spending all that time with her family. She liked that Maren was so attentive to Elsa’s introverted needs.

Maren seemed to be leading Elsa purposefully through the woods, and after a while, Elsa noticed the leaf cover above them was getting thinner.

“You know those weekend trips I’ve been taking the past few months to come home?” Maren began.

“Yeah, you said after your accident that you’ve been missing your parents a lot.”

“Yes, it was that at first. But then I chanced upon this part of the woods. I think you’ll find it very familiar.”

They crouched through several dense branches before emerging into a clearing. Elsa gasped. She knew this place. She hadn’t properly thought about this place in a long time, but it was subconsciously the backdrop of all her memories of her childhood with Maren, Ryder and Anna. This was where they played almost every afternoon. Games about enchanted forests and fairy queens and snowmen and fancy princes. The nostalgia hit her with full force, and she felt tears forming in her eyes as she could almost imagine the sound of their childhood selves running around and playing in this very place.

“Maren…” she breathed, “this is beautiful.”

Maren smiled.

“I know, right? I couldn’t believe I found it again after all these years. After you and Anna left for Arendelle, Ryder and I never really came back here. I guess we were both too old by then. Early this year I discovered it again, but the whole place was covered in weed and rotting trees. Been using some of the other trips since then to come up here and spruce up the place. Mum and Dad have been helping too.”

“Why?”

Maren blushed.

“I kinda wanted to surprise you. Was going to bring you here in the fall, when it would be most beautiful. And then I was going to… ah, but anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore. Since we’re here now, I just thought, might as well check it out.”

“So this is the clearing your Grandma’s been going on and on about?”

Maren chuckled, nodding her head.

“Yup. Still doesn’t recognise you, but that she remembers.”

Elsa smiled, pulling Maren in for a kiss.

“Well, I love it. Thank you so much for bringing me here.”

Maren returned a shy smile, but in that moment, Elsa detected she was a bit… forlorn? Elsa wondered why.

“Really, I love it. This is an enchanting place,” she insisted, “we should come here more often next time. It could be our special thing.”

That seemed to make Maren more upset.

“Maren…?”

“Could you excuse me? I… uh… I just need a moment.”

“Honey, what is it?”

“I just… This place is really overwhelming for me. All the memories of us. And then all the months of imagining bringing you here. And now, you’re here. I’m sorry, I’m being stupid!”

Maren let out a small sob and turned away.

“Love…” Elsa approached.

“I’ll be back, okay? Please wait here for me.”

And then Maren disappeared through the trees. Elsa wanted to go after her, but knew that Maren usually preferred to have some time to herself first whenever she got emotional. She sighed and decided she should give Maren space, and settled down on a log to wait for her.

She admired the clearing again, letting the memories wash over her. She saw why Maren would be overwhelmed.

“Oh my! Your hair is like silver and your skin is white as snow! Are you a spirit?”

Elsa’s head snapped round to face the voice. Maren’s grandma was hobbling over.

“Hi Grandma, what are you doing here?”

“This is my neck of the woods, I go wherever I want!”

Grandma settled down on the log, looking serenely at Elsa.

“You look like a spirit,” Grandma concluded again, “I feel the magic in you.”

Elsa smiled politely at that, not knowing how to reply.

“I believe in the spirits of nature, you know?” Grandma continued.

She pointed to a sapphire ring on her hand, “you see this ring? Forged by Earth Giants. They were large spirits made of stone that used to roam this forest.”

Elsa studied the ring. It was a simple design, with a few Northuldran-style swirls of metal surrounding a sapphire stone in the deepest shade of blue Elsa had ever seen. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp in admiration. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt instantly connected to the ring.

Grandma tapped on the ring again, “Magical.”

She looked at Elsa after that, and added, “like you.”

Elsa didn’t understand a word, but she felt it in her soul. There was something special about that ring. Or maybe she had been spending too much time with Grandma and was also starting to lose her grip on reality.

Grandma continued to smile mysteriously at Elsa.

“Hair like silver and skin as white as snow. You must be a spirit of the forest.”

Elsa figured this had gone on for long enough.

“Grandma, I’m not a spirit. I’m Elsa.”

“Elsa? The Elsa we’re cleaning the forest clearing for?”

“Yes, that Elsa.”

Grandma nodded knowingly.

“My Honeymaren wants to marry that Elsa in the clearing.”

_Wait, what?_

“My Honeymaren wants to give this ring to that Elsa in the clearing.”

_WAIT, WHAT?!?!_

“Spirit girl of the forest, you must bless that union.”

“Grandma…” Elsa’s voice was shaky, “what are you saying?”

Grandma had her eyes closed now, as she rocked back and forth, smiling and humming to herself.

“Grandma?”

Grandma opened her eyes and looked at her in surprise.

“Oh my! Your hair is like silver and your skin is white as snow! Are you a spirit?”

Elsa stood from the log. She needed to pace to get out the nervous energy brimming inside her at all the new information. A lot of things made so much sense now. Everyone cutting Grandma off whenever she brought up the clearing… Hugo’s and Flora’s reactions when she told them she was going to propose to Maren…Maren suddenly running off because of Elsa’s reaction to the clearing…

She paused in her tracks to look at the clearing once more, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

 _Heavens,_ this place was _perfect_!

The pavilion was an homage to their childhood in Northuldra, but this was the real deal! And to think Maren had been planning to propose! Here! She could see it in her head now. The two of them, here. The fall leaves blanketing the background in all hues of auburn. Maren with that _magical_ ring.

How could she go through with her proposal now?! After all the heart Maren had put into this!

“My gosh! Grandma did you come out of the house by yourself again? You’re not supposed to do that!”

Maren had returned, and she was rushing over to Grandma’s side, helping her up from the log.

“Maren?” Elsa called.

Maren looked up at her with red and puffy eyes, but otherwise gave her a beautiful smile, trying to indicate to Elsa that she was fine now after her little cry in the woods.

 _Gosh, she was so blind!_ Maren was not a cryer, and yet, one look at Elsa seeing the clearing for the first time had been enough to set her off. This proposal clearly meant the world to her. It would mean _everything_ to Elsa too. But beyond that, it would mean a lot to Maren’s family. Unlike Elsa’s plan, which she had largely kept to herself, save for a little bit of plotting with Anna, all the wonderful Natturas had been in on this.

Elsa knew what she had to do, there was no question about it now. At the end of the day, her own proposal, everything she planned, they were things she could let Maren experience without taking Maren’s proposal away from her. She'll need to workout the specifics of such a change, but she would manage somehow. She had to. She was not going to take this away from Maren and her family. Or she would never forgive herself.

Chancing a last glance at the clearing and feeling her heart leap at the idea of Maren bringing her back here in the fall, she shook her head to clear it and forced her emotions down as she joined Maren to help Grandma on the walk back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp.


	8. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 8 August 2021, everybody! Are you as excited as Honeymaren? I hope not. Before we check in on what these two are up to, I would like to wish @Superamy777 a very happy birthday on this day in the future! May all your wishes come true, unlike Maren's.

**8 August 2021**

Maren’s body clock did not fail her, and she was already awake, grinning up at the ceiling, when her alarm rang. Elsa groaned beside her and pulled her pillow over her head, wedging her ears between the mattress and the pillows.

“Wake me up in ten minutes, Maren,” came Elsa’s muffled voice.

Maren turned to her side, unable to stop herself from pulling Elsa flushed against her. Elsa grumbled in annoyance at the disturbance but settled snugly in her arms anyway, falling back asleep immediately. Maren smiled, burying her face into her _girlfriend’s_ hair. Today was going to be the last day Elsa was her girlfriend. She had to savour this moment.

Before the day ends, Elsa would be her _fiancée._ Maren was so excited.

-

Maren was in her underwear, crossing her arms as she stared angrily at her wardrobe. What does one wear to be proposed to? Nothing she owned seemed appropriate, now that she knew how important today would be. Maybe she should have gone shopping when she found out Elsa was going to propose. But they were so busy visiting her parents in Northuldra last month she never found the time.

“Hey, are you ready?” Elsa’s head popped through the door, “Oh. Guess not.”

She walked in and settled on the edge of the bed, watching Maren leisurely, open admiration for Maren’s figure evident on her face.

Elsa was already fully dressed, in a floor-length dress she had designed for the occasion, hair and makeup done. She looked perfect. Elsa always did. The fact that Elsa seemed so prepared for what was to happen just made Maren feel more anxious. She didn’t want to ruin anything.

“What should I wear?” Maren tried to sound casual.

Elsa quirked and eyebrow in surprise.

“Thought you already settled on that dress you wore to your cousin’s summer wedding?”

“Yes, but it’s dawning on me that this is a special event!”

Elsa seemed a little alarmed at that.

Maren hurriedly added, “You keep saying it is a small opening. But your definition of a small event has always been fancier than I’m used to.”

Elsa laughed, convinced. Maren had never been shy about feeling out-of-place in all the high society activities that came with dating Elsa.

“Wear the dress,” she assured Maren, “I think it’s perfect for today.”

If it was good enough for Elsa, it was certainly good enough for Maren.

-

“Look at that sweet car!” Maren exclaimed.

Maren and Elsa had come out to the street below their apartment complex and were heading to their carpark when a shiny turquoise vintage convertible turned the corner and was heading towards them.

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” Elsa agreed.

The convertible slowed to a stop beside them, and the driver got out of the car and handed the keys to Elsa. Maren’s jaw dropped.

“It’s our ride,” Elsa said simply.

“You said today wasn’t going to be fancy.”

Elsa laughed.

“And it isn’t. It’s fun. We’re going to a garden party, after all.”

“Yeah, right. This is how normal people travel to garden parties.”

“Relax, Maren! Would you rather we rolled up to the park in a limousine? The architecture firm wanted to send me one but I didn’t want to feel like we were going to a funeral. So I told them I’ll sort out my own transport.”

Maren smiled up at Elsa. She really put a lot of effort into today.

“Now get in,” Elsa urged, walking to the driver’s seat, “people are waiting for us. There’s a pavilion to be opened.”

Maren gladly climbed into the car. She always wanted to ride a convertible, and internally cheered that Elsa always remembered little facts like that.

-

Damn it, it was a very extravagant event.

And it wasn’t a small pavilion. Maren didn’t quite understand those architecture sketches Elsa had showed her, so she couldn’t visualise the scale and took Elsa’s words at face value. She thought it would be one of those little park structures people held barbecues and birthdays in, but being here now, under the huge, pointy canopy, Maren realised that people could probably do art exhibitions and wedding ceremonies under here.

Maren was never going to trust Elsa anymore when she played down these things.

And to think all that was for her! People kept coming up to them and praising Maren for being the one to inspire it all. It was outrageous and a huge exaggeration of her contributions to this project, but the only way these people would think she had anything to do with the design would be if Elsa had told them.

Not to mention, it was also so fun! Maren really wasn’t one for flattery or adoration, but she couldn’t help it. Maybe it was the celebratory mood in the air from the party. Or maybe, more likely, it was because those words the people were saying were a reflection of what Elsa thought of her.

Her heart warmed at that, feeling incredibly loved by the woman beside her.

Elsa was in her element, and it was great to watch as she mingled with others, talking about design and architecture.

Maren leaned back and sipped her wine, deciding to enjoy the moment. Several times she felt her nerves pile up as she wondered if Elsa was going to pop the question, but Elsa was really busy with everyone else at the party, and Maren decided she will just leave it to Elsa to find the right moment. The food was good, the live band was fun, and there was an open bar. Whatever happens, she was not going to let her anxious mind ruin Elsa’s pavilion opening, she was going to have a good time.

-

The proposal never came. Maybe it wasn’t time yet.

But the party was winding down now, and the guests were all making their way out of the pavilion, as staff came to clean the place up.

“Arendelle!” a smartly dressed older woman approached the pair of them.

“Ms Mode,” Elsa replied, “thank you very much for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, darling.”

Elsa began introductions.

“Honeymaren, this is my boss, Edna Mode. Ms Mode, this is my girlfriend, Honeymaren Nattura.”

“The muse?” Edna Mode asked, shifting her large glasses slightly as she inspected Maren.

“Yes,” Elsa laughed, “the muse.”

“I see it, I see it,” Edna Mode looked between Maren and the pavilion, “Bold, adventurous, naturalist. And yet, a sense of home. Nicely done, Arendelle.”

Maren didn’t know if the praise was for her or for the pavilion. But she realised it was kind of the same thing.

“Come, dinner!” Edna Mode proclaimed.

Elsa turned to Maren sheepishly, “would you mind coming for dinner with me and my boss? I forgot to mention she wanted to buy us dinner.”

“She doesn’t mind,” Edna Mode answered for Maren, “I insist!”

-

Dinner was lovely, but unremarkable. Maren was starting to wonder if she had completely mistaken Elsa’s intentions. But what was that whole Nokk & Co. visit all about?

Elsa was now driving them home from the restaurant in the convertible. Wait, this isn’t the way home!

“Where are we going?” Maren asked.

“Today was the opening day of the pavilion. Starting today, Arendelle park takes reservations for using the space. I made the first one.”

 _It’s happening._ Maren took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Why?” she asked.

Elsa smiled at her.

“You’ve made it no secret you don’t like those lavish parties, Maren - ”

“But I liked today’s,” Maren hurriedly interrupted, not wanting Elsa to misunderstand and think she had a bad time.

“I’m glad you did,” Elsa paused, before adding shyly, “but this is a pavilion I designed for you. We should at least have a chance to enjoy it without all those people around that you don’t know.”

Maren reached over to give Elsa’s thigh a squeeze, feeling touched.

“I have the most thoughtful girlfriend in the world.”

_It’s happening!_

-

The pavilion had been completely redecorated in the time that they had gone to dinner. Maren wondered if Elsa’s boss had been in on it. Or if Elsa was just a really masterful planner.

In the night the place glowed, from fairy lights that were now draped along the roof and wound around the columns of the pavilion. The Northuldran symbols of nature that were carved into the panels were accented in this light. The golden glow over everything made Maren feel like she was back home, around a fireplace in the middle of the woods.

Soft, classical music was playing from the hidden speakers in the roof of the pavilion, setting the mood.

It was absolutely perfect. Maren’s heart was hammering in her chest now, her palms feeling very clammy.

Elsa led them to a bench by one side of the pavilion that was overlooking a pond. The reflection of the pavilion shimmered in the pond from the lights. It really did look like a Northuldran tent. Elsa was a really talented architect.

A champagne bottle in an ice bucket was already placed on the bench by Elsa’s invisible helpers. Elsa took the bottle out.

“May I do the honours?” She asked Maren.

“Please,” Maren’s voice was trembling.

Elsa shook the bottle several times, before turning the bottle away from Maren and popping the cork, causing champagne foam to shoot out in a magnificent stream.

She poured out two glasses of the bubbly alcohol and handed one to Maren.

“To…” Elsa began, raising her glass, thinking about a toast, “to you, I guess.”

Maren laughed and nodded, “to us.”

They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

Elsa leant back and studied her pavilion.

“So what do you think?” she asked Maren.

Maren took in the beauty of the structure one more time.

“I may be biased, but I think it’s your Mona Lisa.”

Elsa chuckled at that, getting the inside joke immediately.

Maren continued to watch Elsa expectantly, feeling she might pass out at any moment if Elsa didn’t just get on with it.

The silence continued to stretch, but Elsa was a vision of calm. Why was Maren the only one nervous? She felt she knew Elsa enough to pick up when she was nervous. Surely, preparing to propose would make anyone nervous?

“It reminds you of the clearing in the forest behind your house, doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does,” Maren replied, distracted.

 _Why are they making small talk? Come on, Elsa!_ Maren wanted to scream. She was so stressed.

She continued to watch Elsa. Then something sparkly caught her eye as Elsa turned away from her to look at the pond. Elsa was wearing new earrings. She had never seen them before, but why did they look so familiar? There was a very distinctive cut to it. Almost like a signature look.

“Are those from Nokk & Co.?” Maren blurted out.

Elsa looked back at her, perplexed. Maren pointed at her earrings.

“Yes, they are,” Elsa answered, “Maren, I’m impressed. You never really cared about jewellery.”

“Just a wild guess. They are a pretty famous brand after all. And very similar to you in style.”

Elsa chuckled, happy to hear that Maren knew her so well.

“Similar, but not the same. I made modifications to these ones to make it more personal. Nokk & Co. were happy to help with the changes in the design, since I wanted them to match the…” Elsa cut herself off, changing the subject slightly, “today is a special day. It was worth the splurge.”

_The August 8 th commission. Oh my gosh!_

Maren felt so foolish. That wasn’t a ring case she saw that day, after all it was a generic box which could have held all manners of jewellery. There was no ring. Elsa never planned on proposing tonight. She was so embarrassed. She also wanted to cry.

“Maren… are you okay?”

The image of Elsa in front of her was blurry now and Maren realised there must be tears in her eyes.

“If you don’t like the earrings I can just take them off!”

Elsa hurriedly picked at her earlobes, mistaking Maren’s look of disappointment. Maren quickly stilled Elsa’s hands.

“No! Please, it isn’t about the earrings. Keep them on, they’re lovely.”

Elsa still looked lost at Maren’s overreaction. Maren sighed. Her stupidity and this misunderstanding was starting to ruin Elsa’s night. Elsa didn’t deserve this. Maren steadied her emotions, smiling warmly at Elsa. Even without a proposal, Elsa still built a freaking pavilion for her. It was a night to celebrate.

-

**9 August 2021**

Maren groaned as her phone buzzed incessantly on her bedside table. Not bothering to open her eyes, she fumbled around the table until her hands wrapped around it. She answered without checking who was calling. She was very hungover on champagne.

“MRS ARENDELLE!” Ryder shouted over the phone, “or would she be Mrs Nattura? You know you never really said.”

Maren shot up from the bed, tumbling onto the floor in the shock from her brother screaming into her ear. She sat up to check that Elsa was still sleeping before she scrambled out of the bedroom to continue her call.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Maren slumped on the toilet bowl.

“She didn’t propose, Ry.”

“What? What happened?”

“Nothing happened. There never was a proposal in the first place.”

“Huh???”

“The August 8th Nokk & Co. commission was a pair of earrings she could wear for the pavilion opening.”

”Oh.”

They both paused, letting the gravity of the misunderstanding settle. Slowly, Ryder started to laugh. The laugh got louder and louder. Pretty soon, he was cackling. He sounded like a dying chicken. She hated her brother.

“It’s not funny, Ry!”

“Maren, Maren, Maren!’ her brother managed through his chortles, “and you were so excited.”

“Urgh, Ryder! This sucks! Stop making fun of me.”

“Okay, okay!” Ryder settled down.

“I was so embarrassed and disappointed by the end of the night. Man, I hope I didn’t ruin her evening.”

“Are you still disappointed?”

“Honestly? Kinda. That proposal I thought she was planning was so perfect. But I guess it was all in my head.”

Ryder picked up on Maren’s sadness. He tried to cheer her up.

“Hey, come on. Look on the bright side. I guess your autumn proposal is still on then?”

“I don’t know… for one thing, she’s already seen the clearing.”

“What?”

“I brought her to see it last month when we went home.”

“Dammit, Maren! You seriously have impulse-control issues. Don’t you know how surprises work?”

“I thought the proposal wasn’t happening anymore! We happened to be in Northuldra, and I thought, might as well. After all, when would be the next time she’d have time to head up there?”

“So not only did you ruin Elsa’s night with your disappointment at some imagined proposal you thought Elsa was planning, you’ve also gone and ruined your actual proposal?”

“Hey, you misunderstood too! You know, I blame you.”

Ryder ignored Maren’s last remark.

“Okay,” he consoled, “not too late for a new plan. How about this? It involves…wait for it… a lot of reindeer - ”

“No! I know what you’re going to say, and no. Beautiful as it is, I know you’re planning to use that plan for Moana one day. So I’m not going to steal that. Come on, we're Natturas. We have honour.”

She sighed, before adding, “Thanks for offering anyway, bro. But there's also another thing…I don’t know… I don’t know if she’s ready.”

“What?”

“Last night really got me thinking. I read her signs so wrongly. So, maybe I’m just imagining things. Maybe we aren’t as far along as I thought we were in this relationship.”

“But you were so sure. You are so sure.”

“I know… but remember what Anna said? About Elsa taking things slow? Maybe she needs more time. And I’m prepared to give her all the time she needs.”

Ryder sighed.

“Maybe. But I’m not going to stop trying to think of another plan for you. Just in case. You should move forward too. You’re nowhere near ready to propose anyway. There’s her parents, and Anna, and you still have to get the ring from Grandma. At least Elsa doesn’t know about the ring, right?”

“Yeah,” Maren realised, feeling better.

“See. Still so much to do. When all that’s settled and you have all the Arendelle blessings you need, we can reassess Elsa’s readiness.”

Ryder sounded like a drill sergeant giving a briefing with his seriousness. But Maren liked that, it was like a pep talk for a detective mission. She felt more encouraged already.

Whatever happened, or didn’t happen, yesterday was one of the best days she had ever spent with Elsa. And one day, she didn't know when, she was going to propose to the love of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see your requests for double proposals and raise you double nonproposals ;) Hahaha I was so happy to read all the excited/shocked/"I-KNEW-IT"s/exasperated reactions to the last chapter, it was super fun to laugh at the expense of these two.  
> Which couple has been more frustrating so far? Elsamaren in The Quarantine Log or Elsamaren in The Engagement Log? I did say this sequel was a challenge to myself to attempt a slowburn for an established couple, after all.  
> Now, both proposals are combusting in the flames from the slowburn, but I hope you are at least enjoying the ride. I certainly am :)


	9. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is rated **Explicit**.

**25 September 2021**

“Ow!” Anna winced, as Elsa accidentally jabbed her scalp with a bobby pin.

“Sorry! Just bear with me for a couple more minutes.”

They were in the bridal suite of the hotel, and Elsa was doing Anna’s hair for the wedding. It was a bright, sunny, Saturday morning. Excellent weather for the wedding of the year. At least for Arendellians. While they weren’t the royal family anymore, there was still a sizeable population of the kingdom-turned-city that had an ardent obsession with the family, and quite a number of local press were going to cover the day ahead. A wedding like this would drive Elsa up the wall with anxiety, but not Anna, who was taking everything in her stride, looking like she was enjoying every minute.

Despite the extravagance, Anna had insisted Elsa do her hair, and Elsa loved how Anna just seemed so capable of balancing between having a public wedding while maintaining its intimacy. If they still had a monarchy, she would make the perfect people’s princess.

“There,” Elsa said satisfactorily, resting her hands on Anna’s shoulders as both sisters surveyed Elsa’s handiwork in the mirror.

“Oh Elsa, it’s perfect!”

“You look beautiful.”

Anna turned in her seat by the dressing table so she could face her older sister. Elsa cupped Anna’s face in her hands.

“Congratulations, my baby sister. Words can’t express how happy I am for you.”

Anna gave her a watery smile.

“I’m so happy for me too.”

That made Elsa laugh.

“Oh Elsa, I can’t wait for your turn! You have no idea how wonderful this feels right now. I can’t wait for the ceremony, to see Kristoff again. I know it’s only been a night that we spent apart but I miss him already! Can you believe it? This is the first day of the rest of our lives together!”

Anna sighed happily, before her thoughts shifted back on Elsa.

“Just imagine. If you had proposed like you said you would last month, you could be engaged right now.”

Elsa chuckled.

“I know. But don’t you see? Maren’s proposal is so much better.”

“To you. I think what you had in mind was pretty great too.”

Anna shook her head at Elsa.

“I can’t believe you found out she was going to propose.”

“You knew?” Elsa asked, surprised.

“Yeah… kinda,” Anna admitted, “Kristoff told me Maren had brought up the idea with him back in April. Apparently she wanted to ‘get some advice from a fellow suitor to the Arendelle sisters’. His words.”

“April, huh. That early?”

Anna bit her lip.

“Are you mad I didn’t tell you?”

Elsa smiled at her sister.

“No, of course not. I know why you kept it a secret. I didn’t tell you when Kristoff was planning to propose, did I?”

“But I let you continue on with your proposal planning all this time! Honestly, it was because I kinda wished you would go ahead with it. When you first told me your plan I thought it was absolutely perfect. I didn’t know the specifics of the whens and hows of Maren’s proposal. So I thought I’d just let fate run its course, and let you two…. I dunno… race to it.”

Elsa laughed at that. If this was a race, it was the strangest one she had ever been a part of. And one she was currently willingly losing.

Anna watched her sister.

“You’re really okay with it? Not proposing? After the Nokk & Co. ring you designed and everything?”

“Yeah!” Elsa replied honestly.

“Not the least bit disappointed?”

“Not at all. She got to experience everything I planned for her that day anyway, and that's what matters. Maren’s put so much heart and soul into her proposal. Nothing is worth ruining that.”

Anna sighed, clutching her hands to her heart.

“You two are so romantic. It’s nuts!”

Elsa laughed, before walking over to her sister to steer her out the door to head to the wedding.

“Okay, that’s enough about us now. You and Kristoff are the couple of the day, after all.”

-

The dinner reception was a party only Anna and Kristoff could pull off. The clash between Kristoff’s very numerous and very boisterous family and the mass of foreign dignitaries and society fuddy-duddies from Anna’s side was quite a sight to behold. But somehow, everything was going smoothly and everyone was having a ball, as the posh string quartet that had been hired was playing their way through a surprising playlist of contemporary pop and rock pieces. The wedding couple sure knew how to bring everyone together.

Elsa watched happily on as Anna waltzed around the dancefloor with Olaf, who was laughing hysterically. Kristoff was trying to dance with Iduna, even as several of his nieces and nephews were repeatedly trying to tackle him or hang off him, and Iduna looked mortified. Elsa laughed at the sight. Maren returned with Elsa’s wineglass that she had gone to refill and sat down beside Elsa.

“Quite a party, isn’t it?” Elsa remarked.

“Never seen anything like this,” Maren agreed.

“Me neither.”

“If you were to ever have a wedding,” Maren suddenly asked, “is it going to be as big as this?”

Elsa stiffened, feeling the loaded implications of the question. But she never thought about it before and didn’t know how to answer. She had spent so long fixated on how to go about proposing, she hadn’t had time to think about what happened afterwards.

“I don’t know actually…”

“Oh. You’ve never thought about getting married?”

Maren looked disappointed. Elsa knew she had said the wrong thing. But it was sort of true. Elsa never thought about marriage. Never, until she met Maren. She had to try and explain herself out of this.

“Well… I was closeted for most my life, wasn’t I? Pretty much doomed myself to a life alone from the day I had my first crush on a girl. So no, unlike some other women, growing up I’ve never dreamed about getting married. Much less imagine what my wedding would be like.”

“So marriage is not on the cards for you, at all?”

Maren was being very obvious with her line of questioning. If Elsa hadn’t known she had plans to propose, she figured she could guess it by now. Elsa liked that Maren was always so honest and easy to read, at least to Elsa.

Elsa smiled at her girlfriend, pulling her close so that she could rest her head on Maren’s shoulders, as they continued to watch the dancers on the floor.

“It wasn’t. Until I met the love of my life. Then suddenly everything seemed possible,” she finally said, putting Maren out of her misery.

She could feel Maren’s shoulders sag in relief as she let out a huge breath.

But just to be extra sure, Elsa added, “you know I meant you, right?”

Maren let out a shy laugh, before turning to face her, causing Elsa to slip off her shoulder.

“If you didn’t, I would be very mad at you right now.”

Elsa giggled at that, before getting up from her chair. She pulled Maren to her feet.

“Dance with me,” Elsa demanded, “Now that I’ve had time to think about it, I’ve decided I’m going to have a small wedding. Maybe not even a dancefloor. So I’d better take the opportunity now.”

“That small?” Maren laughed.

Elsa twirled Maren around once.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll even elope. This wedding nonsense is too much of a hassle. And I never really dreamed of having one anyway. A future with the love of my life is all I really want.”

Elsa pulled Maren back into her arms as Maren chuckled softly into her. They settled into the embrace as they swayed, the music slowing. Not looking up at Elsa, Maren nuzzled into the crook of Elsa’s neck and whispered softly.

“That future sounds beautiful.”

Elsa smiled and pulled Maren closer.

-

Maren was being particularly dominant tonight, as she shoved Elsa down onto the bed, both of Elsa’s wrists in her hands, as she trapped Elsa beneath her using all her weight.

Elsa suspected it had something to do with what she had revealed to Maren earlier, about being open to marrying her, and Maren was now feeling confident of her claim over Elsa. She smiled to herself, arching into Maren, letting Maren take whatever she wanted from her.

Maren was kissing Elsa’s neck hard, leaving Elsa gasping.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Elsa managed to say,” We still have to go back to the reception after.”

Unable to stand the riotous celebrations and the huge crowd any longer, the two had slipped away to their hotel room to partake in more entertaining activities.

Maren nodded against her, moving down to Elsa’s chest. With a hard yank, Maren pulled Elsa’s strapless gown down to reveal her breasts.

“Maren! Don’t rip anything.”

“I’ll fix you up later. Now stop telling me what I can or cannot do.”

Elsa moaned at Maren’s tone.

Maren set to work on Elsa’s breasts, sucking and biting, driving Elsa wild. Hands slid up Elsa’s thigh, brunching her gown up at the same time. Maren slipped a hand between her legs to rub her over her underwear. Elsa was sure she was soaking through them by now.

“Maren…. Don’t tease…. We don’t have the time.”

Maren took her hand away from Elsa’s crotch, leaving Elsa whimpering. She gave her inner thigh a sharp pinch.

“I said stop telling me what to do. Maybe you should just stop talking altogether.”

Elsa threw her head back, basking in Maren’s command over her, before giving a small nod.

To reward Elsa’s obedience Maren slipped her fingers inside Elsa’s panties, and Elsa let out a long breath in satisfaction. Maren set a hard pace immediately, appearing to accede to Elsa’s request for no further teasing, driving two fingers into her at once.

Elsa writhed, but did not let out a sound, which seemed to please Maren. Maren continued to drive her closer and closer to the edge when, all of a sudden, to both their horrors, there was a knock on the door.

Elsa and Maren froze in position, both with matching looks of terror on their faces as they waited to hear who was at the door.

“Elsa, are you in there?”

It was Anna.

Elsa looked at Maren in panic.

“Answer your sister,” Maren allowed.

“I thought you said no talking,” Elsa whispered back, unable to stop herself from challenging Maren.

Maren rubbed hard on her clit for that, and the surge of pleasure caused Elsa to gasp. Loudly.

“Elsa?” came Anna’s voice again.

Shit. Anna was not going to leave.

“Yes, Anna, I’m in here. What do you want?” Elsa called out, trying to keep her frustration at her sister out of her voice by gripping hard on Maren’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked, with her characteristic curiosity.

Maren groaned at Anna’s persistence, deciding to ignore her as she started to pump her fingers inside Elsa again.

Elsa cried out at the sudden movement and she clamped a hand over her mouth. _Dammit, Maren!_

“Is Maren in there with you?”

Maren decided to curl her fingers just as she was about to reply Anna.

“Yes, AaaaNna! She’s … ah… here with me!” Elsa managed.

Elsa yanked at Maren’s hair painfully in response.

Okay, Anna needs to go.

“We ah… are….both in here… What do you… what do you need?”

Maren was relentless, her fingers now pumping hard in and out of her as her thumb rubbed circles against her clit.

“Mum and Dad want a family photo soon. It’s getting late and they want to take Olaf home in a bit."

“Okay! We’ll be down in a sec. Gotta cha…change my dress because… ah…. Maren spilled red wine down the front… AH!”

She had cried out at the last moment, for Maren had worked at her harder just for blaming their disappearance on her.

“Okayyy… Elsa are you alright?”

“Please, Annaaa…ah! Later!”

“Alright, alright,” Anna finally relented, backing off, “Come down soon. Bye Maren.”

Maren was too engrossed to hear her. Elsa smacked the back of her head.

“Ow! What?” Maren asked, shooting up. Elsa motioned to the door.

“Oh, bye Anna!” Maren called to the door.

There was a long pause at the door, before finally, finally, Anna seemed to give up and they heard her footsteps as she retreated.

Elsa threw her head back against the pillow.

“Oh gosh, Maren, my sister almost caught us,” she sighed, before biting her lip, feeling a blush come on, “is it wrong that I found that so hot?”

Maren thought about it for a while, before shrugging.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Anything we do together can’t be wrong if it feels this right.”

And with that, Maren drove her fingers harder against Elsa, pushing her over the edge.

-

Her peak lasted a while, for Maren knew her well enough to push it as far as it could go, and Elsa savoured every second of her high. Eventually, she calmed down and Elsa opened her eyes again, only to find that Maren was watching her intently. The confident, commanding persona was no longer there. She looked small, nervous, tentative.

“This _feels_ right, doesn’t it?” Maren continued.

And Elsa knew she wasn’t talking about their kink anymore. Before she could answer, Maren added.

“Elsa… I-….I love you so much,” there was an almost painful tremor in her voice.

“I love you too, Maren,” replied Elsa immediately, voice more even than Maren’s, “always.”

Maren sensed her conviction. Leaning her forehead against Elsa’s, brown eyes looked seriously into hers. Vulnerable but very determined.

Maren swallowed, before saying, so softly Elsa almost didn’t catch it, “one day, when the time is right, we’ll do this… we’ll be us… forever. Okay?”

Despite everything, Maren _still_ didn’t sound sure that Elsa wanted everything she wanted. It tugged at Elsa’s heart and made her yearn to support and cherish her even more. Taking the lead this time, she pulled Maren down hard against her, wrapping her safely in her arms, trying to convey all the love and confidence she had in the brunette to her.

“When the time is right,” Elsa agreed, “for forever.”

She felt Maren sigh and burrow deeper into her embrace.

“I promise you, Elsa.”

Elsa nodded, feeling her insides flutter to. With the end of September approaching, they were settling nicely into the fall season. She knew she didn’t have to wait long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some HEALTHY COMMUNICATION (with some smut because these two have learnt no other way to conduct an open discussion about their relationship without descending into filth midway through. Slightly questionable filth. Sorry.)  
> You’ll realise that with this chapter, I’ve put them back on track for a Maren proposal. I apologise that the will-they-wont-they agony ends here.  
>   
> I have my reasons:  
> 1\. I only realised after reading the comments that you guys really wanted to see two things: (a) Elsa’s reaction when Maren doesn’t propose and (b) some sort of external intervention to save these disasters. I didn't know when planning the fic.  
> 2\. Also I need Maren to do and learn a lot of things before december. So I can’t squeeze in idea (a) anymore and I am sad ☹  
> 3\. When planning this I initially wanted these two to solve their “uselessness” by themselves without idea (b) because I want them to openly communicate if they’re going to be ready for marriage. It’s not as romantic, I know.  
> 4\. AND THE MOST HONEST ANSWER: I didn’t think of (a) and (b) when plotting the timeline of the fic. I am angry at myself. And AHH it’s frustrating but I’m just absolutely loving the creativity that you guys have. @Ivereadalmosteveryelsamarenfic (very impressive name btw) has written out the funniest Ryder-Anna dialogue after chapter 8 if you wanna check it out. Please keep the speculations coming <3  
>   
> And so, nevertheless, we move on. Rest assured, angst will not be compromised. Remember the plot summary? Elsa has learnt what it means to love a detective in chapters 2 and 3. Time for Maren to learn what it means to love an Arendelle before she commits to a lifetime together with Elsa. Here’s wishing her all the best.
> 
> Much love,  
> Blackthorn
> 
> p.s. thanks for all the questions regarding a sequel, I'll address them when TEL ends!


	10. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a handful of you have been waiting for this chapter. It was my favourite to write.

**16 October 2021**

“Do you like the open gates?” Elsa asked, as their car was ushered through the large wrought iron gates of Arendelle Castle.

The castle was a museum now, but the grounds still belonged to Elsa’s family. Maren had never been before, being one who had more outdoor hobbies than indoor ones and was therefore never keen on museums.

“On normal days the visitors enter through a side entrance,” Elsa explained, “but we open the main gates once a year for this occasion.”

They were here tonight for the Annual Arendelle Foundation Fundraising Ball. Maren was feeling very nervous, partly because she didn’t like glitz and glamour, and this was the glitziest and most glamourous event of them all. But also, tonight, she had to find a way to get Mr and Mrs Arendelle alone to get their blessings to marry Elsa.

Agnarr and Iduna hardly ever left Ahtohallan Estate, and Elsa would be very suspicious if Maren suddenly proclaimed she wanted to travel up there alone to visit them. Maren wanted to try at Anna’s wedding, but the parents were so focused on their younger daughter on her big day Maren didn’t want to distract them.

Ever since the non-proposal at the pavilion opening, Maren had been extra observant of Elsa, trying to sense if Elsa was ready for marriage. Elsa was giving off all the right cues, and Maren had been very encouraged. Particularly by an almost-too-obvious conversation about marriage they had at Anna’s wedding. After talking Ryder’s ear off with her analysis of the situation, she had finally decided to return to her original proposal plan. They could not think of anything better, and Elsa was openly very much enjoying the fall weather, which made Maren yearn to show her how the forest back home must have changed by now.

So tonight was her only shot if she still wanted to pull off her proposal in autumn.

A valet opened Maren’s door and she realised they have reached the doorstep to the castle. She accepted the valet’s hand and stepped out, to an onslaught of flashing lights and clicking cameras. She squished her eyes shut and swallowed.

A reassuring hand slipped into hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. Elsa had come out of the car to stand at her side.

“Breathe,” Elsa whispered softly, “just smile and follow my lead.”

Elsa kept her hand in Maren’s as they ascended the few short steps to the castle door. Maren focused on Elsa’s advice and the feel of Elsa’s firm grip on her hand, as she smiled and waved at the press. And to think, just over a year ago, Elsa would never have been proud enough to hold a woman’s hand in public, much less in front of what must be a hundred cameras. She had come a long way.

They slipped into the castle, and the both of them simultaneously let out a breath of relief. That was surprisingly okay.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa began, watching Maren closely, “I promise I’ll make you do this only once a year.”

Maren was actually fine. She told Elsa so.

“I’m fine, Elsa. But thank you.”

They handed their coats to ushers and Elsa laced her hand in Maren’s again.

“Try and relax. Have some of the good wine. Mum really went all out with the wine selection this year. Most importantly, I’ll be with you the whole night.”

Maren nodded, although noticing a new problem with her current situation. Not only did she have to get the hosts of the party alone to speak to them in private, she now had to find a way to ditch Elsa too?

It was going to be a long night.

_-First up, Anna.-_

She saw her first opportunity when Anna slipped into the washroom. Muttering something about a full bladder to Elsa, she hurriedly dashed after the younger Arendelle sister.

It was hardly the place to be asking Anna for her blessing to marry her sister, but Maren saw no other option. Elsa had kept her word and had been very supportive and attentive to Maren so far.

Maren rushed into the bathroom, only to bump right into Anna, who was already on her way out.

“Eek!” Anna gasped as she stopped in her tracks just in time before her head banged against Maren.

Okay, maybe Maren was a tad eager.

“Sorry, Maren! I didn’t see you come in.”

Maren walked past Anna, checking the cubicles to make sure there was no one in the bathroom, just like how she would do a security sweep on a routine mission.

“What are you doing?” Anna eyed her curiously.

“I wanted to speak to you,” Maren turned from the last cubicle to face Anna, “in private.”

“Uh… here? In the bathroom?”

“I have no choice. This cannot get to Elsa.”

“Oh… okay.”

Maren was surprised Anna was so comfortable keeping secrets from her sister. But then she caught the knowing look forming on Anna’s face. Maren sighed.

“Kristoff told you already, didn’t he?”

“Maybe,” Anna replied cryptically, folding her arms, “depends on what you want to talk about.”

“Anna,” Maren began seriously, “I want to marry your sister. I hope to get your blessing.”

Anna paused for a moment to let the silence stretch. Maybe Kristoff was right, it wasn’t going to be as easy as Maren thought it would be.

Suddenly, Anna broke into laughter.

“That’s awfully direct for someone who has taken months to get the question out!”

“Wha-what?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come and talk to me for forever! You told Kristoff you were going to do this in April, Maren!”

Maren felt her cheeks warm, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“I… well… a lot of things got in the way. And I was working up the courage to talk to your parents too…”

Anna smiled, walking over to pull Maren into a hug.

“I’m only kidding. I know my family can be nervewrecking. I’m glad you finally came to talk to me,” Anna gave her a squeeze, before pulling back, looking Maren seriously in the eye, “of course you have my blessing to marry Elsa.”

Maren let out a laugh, feeling relieved. One down. Two to go.

“However…” Anna added, “I know Kristoff’s told you what Elsa told him she would do if he so much as made me frown, so I think you know I will do the same to you for Elsa too.”

Maren nodded.

“But I also know that my sister is perfectly capable of looking after herself. So I want to add, as a warning,” Anna continued, “I will always be on Elsa’s side.”

“Maren, in any situation, in any scenario, I will always be on Elsa’s side. She runs into fire, I’ll run after her. She’s being a bitch and she hurts you, I’ll comfort her. And I know it’s a dark example, but if she kills you, I’ll hide your body for her.”

 _That was intense_ , Maren thought. But she figured she never really saw the depth of the sisters’ love for each other, until now. And in a weird way, it was actually really sweet.

“I know, Anna.”

Anna studied Maren for a while, and after realising that Maren was taking her completely seriously and not seeing her as a joke, she broke into a huge grin, pulling Maren in for another hug.

“Now that’s out of the way, welcome to the family!” Anna squealed.

Maren laughed, hugging Anna back tightly. If only the rest of the Arendelles were like Anna, this would be much less daunting.

“Any advice for talking to your parents?”

Anna thought about it for a while, before saying, “Don’t.”

Maren swallowed, not sure what to make of Anna’s advice.

Anna sighed, “I don’t know if they’ll give you their blessing… and I can’t see you, or _anyone_ , putting Elsa’s happiness on the back burner again.”

“But… wouldn’t Elsa want me to go to them? Kristoff said you -”

“In normal circumstances, Elsa will do anything to appease our parents, that is true, but…”

Anna worried her lower lip, as though she was about to add something more. She finally said.

“Don’t ask me how I know this. Like I said, always on Elsa’s side, so I keep all her secrets. But I know my sister is at this very moment, prepared to marry you. Regardless of what my parents say.”

That was reassuring. Maren felt her whole body relax. But she couldn’t take Anna’s advice. She had thought about this long and hard. For months, since she first spoke to Kristoff, and realised she didn’t want it to be this way.

“But it would hurt Elsa, though, wouldn’t it? Getting married knowing her parents disapprove?” Maren asked.

Anna sighed, nodding.

“Elsa does worry too much about what our parents think of her. In her mind she’ll recognise that our parents are being unreasonable, but in her heart she will never be truly happy about it.”

Maren nodded resolutely.

“That’s settled then. I’ll do it. I don’t know how, but I have to make sure I do it. I’ll convince your parents I’m worthy of their daughter.”

Anna regarded Maren with newfound respect, looking immensely proud. However, she still felt the need to warn.

“That’s really great of you, Maren. Just… don’t get your hopes up, okay? The most important person to say yes to this union is Elsa. Don’t get discouraged by anything else.”

Maren nodded, noting Anna’s point, even as inside she began to work up the courage to fight for Elsa.

“If you really want to do this Maren,” Anna added as a final note, “go to Mum first. That’ll improve your odds.”

_-Next up, Olaf.-_

Her next opportunity came when Iduna came over to Elsa and Maren, who were at that moment entertaining Olaf.

“Olaf, dear,” Iduna addressed her son, “say goodnight to Elsa and Honeymaren, it’s time for bed.”

“No! Ten more minutes!” Olaf bargained, clinging onto Maren.

“Enough, Olaf. It’s eleven o’clock. Already an hour past your bedtime.”

“Mama, please!” Olaf whined.

“Mum, the party’s just starting to get interesting,” Elsa remarked, winking at Olaf.

Olaf grinned and nodded. Iduna frowned at Elsa.

“What did I say about spoiling him?”

Maren tried to find a middle ground. She turned to the boy.

“Olaf, if I read you a bedtime story, would you go to bed now?”

“Would you do the voices? Even for the reindeers?” Olaf asked sceptically.

“Of course! How could I not?”

Olaf considered the offer, before deciding it was good enough to forgo the rest of the party. He walked over to his mother.

“Okay, I accept Honey’s offer. Let’s go read a bedtime story.”

Honeymaren got up to join Iduna and Olaf. Iduna laughed.

“Thanks, Honeymaren.”

She turned to her daughter.

“No thanks to you, Elsa.”

Elsa merely shrugged, rolling her eyes.

“Like bribing him is any better than spoiling him,” Elsa pointed out.

Olaf chuckled, not understanding Elsa's point. He looked affectionately up at Maren as he took her hand and they headed off together.

- _And now, Iduna.-_

They closed the door behind a sleeping Olaf as Iduna and Maren headed back out into the hallway.

“Thanks again, Honeymaren. You’ve been a real help,” Iduna said, “we only come down to live in the castle for the few days around the ball every year, so it’s always a real chore to get Olaf to settle down. He is so used to his bed in Ahtohallan.”

“No problem.”

They started to walk to the stairs to head back down to the ball. Maren seized the opportunity.

“Iduna, can I have a moment of your time?”

Iduna turned to face her. Maren’s heart pounded. Iduna spoke first.

“You have my blessing to marry Elsa.”

Maren’s jaw dropped, and she hurriedly closed it. She opened it again, but no sound came out. Iduna smiled encouragingly at her.

“Anna came to me earlier.”

 _Bless Anna!_ Maren felt love for Elsa’s sister wash over her.

Iduna took Maren’s hands in hers.

“I see the two of you together. No one brings out the true Elsa like you do. How can a mother ever deny her daughter a love like yours?”

Maren felt tears form in her eyes.

“Iduna, I…”

“I know, my dear. You don’t have to say any more. If what Anna said was true, the fact that you would do this, come to us, knowing how much it would mean to Elsa, knowing we might say no, and determined to convince us otherwise, shows me what you are willing to do for Elsa. And that is enough for me. I know you will always be there for my daughter.”

Iduna brought her hands up to squeeze Maren’s arms.

“About Elsa’s father, may I offer you a word of advice, from a fellow Northuldran?” Iduna continued, “Be Northuldran. That is to say, be brave. Be honest. Be yourself. And hopefully, Agnarr will see the truth in your character, like he did with me.”

- _Finally, Agnarr.-_

Maren had slipped away to the gardens by the back of the castle, trying to hype herself up enough to speak to Elsa’s father. Iduna’s words had really encouraged her, but she still needed some time to figure out precisely what to say. She didn’t have that time though, as in that moment, Agnarr appeared.

“Mr Arendelle!”

“Miss Nattura.”

Agnarr was standing rather awkwardly by a tree with his hands behind his back as he regarded Maren.

“I see you’ve been speaking to my wife and Anna,” Agnarr began.

It looks like Anna had worked her magic on her father too. From the look on his face it hadn’t worked. Maren nodded.

“Take a seat, Miss Nattura.”

Maren settled on a garden bench.

“Thank you, Mr Arendelle.”

“Agnarr, please,” he replied stiffly, as though it pained him to allow Maren to address him so.

But it was a start.

“You can call me Honeymaren too. Maren is fine as well.”

Agnarr said nothing. He turned to look off into the distance, hands still behind his back.

“So you want to marry Elsa,” he said into the empty space in front of him.

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I love her.”

“And how would marriage change that? If you got married, would you love her more? You need a piece of paper to love Elsa more?”

Maren did a double take. Agnarr had a particular way of using his wits and his words. It was all logic and reason, and sometimes it made him seem cold and distant, like it did now. It reminded Maren of Elsa. Elsa was that way ocassionally too. Especially when she was afraid.

Maren swallowed.

_Be Northuldran. Be brave._

Maren stood up and walked to Agnarr, steeling herself.

“Agnarr, I love your daughter with all my heart.”

Agnarr turned to face her finally.

“So why do you two need to get married? What would it change? You already live with her. Love her now, as you are.”

His words were hard. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining the contempt in them.

“Because I want to spend the rest of my life with her! Because I want to build a future together with her! Because we are already a family, and it’s time to show the world that we are one!”

Maren was breathing hard now. She didn’t know why she had to justify all this to Agnarr. Did he think gay couples didn’t need to get married?? She _had_ to find out.

“Are you…” Maren began, “are you asking me this because I’m a woman?”

That was the wrong thing to say. Agnarr’s eyes turned to ice, piercing into Maren in a most familiar way, before he looked away.

“You think I didn’t ask Kristoff these same questions?” he whispered dangerously.

 _Shit._ It was a test, and she had failed. Her heart sank, and she felt hollow as all the courage drained from her. But truthfully, she didn’t. She didn’t expect Agnarr to have put Kristoff through all this. _Shit._

Agnarr was still waiting for an answer.

_Be Northuldran. Be honest._

“No, Agnarr. I didn’t think you asked Kristoff all that.”

Agnarr turned back to her, surprised at her frank retort.

“Do you know why?” Maren asked.

Agnarr waited without answering. Maren continued.

“You think I can’t see that you have always been uncomfortable with my relationship with your daughter? Don’t blame me for thinking you were treating my love as inferior to Kristoff’s. You think that as long as you kept your disapproval to yourself, and you let us be, we wouldn’t know or care, and that things would be fine. I hear Elsa say this sometimes, ‘conceal, don't feel, don’t let it show’. I think I have an idea who taught her that.”

Maren paused to breathe, clenching her fists beside her, she continued.

“But you’re wrong. Elsa sees more than you think she does. She looks up to you. She loves you. And the fact that you cannot come to terms with Elsa’s sexuality hurts her, no matter how much you try to hide it from her. So as long as that fear of who she is remains inside you, you will never stop hurting Elsa.”

Agnarr’s eyes filled with a deep sadness at that, as the truth of Maren’s words hit him hard. Maren didn’t think this was a test anymore. Agnarr looked like he was realising all this for the first time.

He blinked a couple of times, before he strode away from Maren, pacing as he let Maren’s words sink it.

Maren was feeling the weight of keeping this resentment to herself lifting. But now, she couldn’t stop her mouth from running some more now that she had opened it. That was just how she was.

_Be Northuldran. Be yourself._

“Agnarr, you can’t be on the fence on this. You either love Elsa, all of her, or you don’t love her at all. A father can’t love only a part of his daughter.”

Agnarr paused in his tracks, shaken. He was facing away from her, and Maren had no way of telling if she had destroyed her already straining relationship with Agnarr. Eventually, slowly, with heavy steps, he returned to Maren’s side.

“You’re right, Honeymaren,” he admitted with a crack in his voice.

Maren was stunned. She didn’t know where the words she spewed even came from, but when she started defending Elsa, she couldn’t stop, and everything she thought about Agnarr just came pouring out. She had expected to receive some sort of consequence for her disrespectful retort, but Agnarr’s admission floored her.

Agnarr sighed.

“I thought I have been trying. But you are right. I don’t think I have,” Agnarr continued, “Nights upon sleepless nights… _years_ … I have asked myself why, why it was so difficult. It shouldn’t be this difficult. In fact, it shouldn’t be difficult at all. I love Elsa. Not because I have to, as her father. Not because she is my daughter. I love her, because she’s Elsa. _Precisely_ because she is who she is. And that is all there is to this matter.”

“Yes,” Maren assured him, “that is all there is.”

Agnarr turned to Maren, a sense of respect and gratitude swimming within the sea of remorse in his eyes.

Maren tried a smile. He didn’t return it. Eventually Agnarr spoke again.

“All her life… I never thought there would ever be a man worthy of Elsa. And I was right. _You_ , Honeymaren, are the only one worthy of her heart.”

Maren felt tears brim in her eyes at that, feeling herself shaking. Now that everything was said and done, her courage was slipping away and Maren couldn’t believe everything she had said to Agnarr. But boy, was she glad she said it.

“Maren? There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Elsa’s voice called from faraway, “Dad? What are the both of you doing out here?”

Maren hurriedly wiped at her eyes, fixing on a smile. They turned to face the approaching Elsa.

“What’s going on?” Elsa asked, looking extremely perplexed at the unlikely pair.

Maren tried to think of something to say but drew a blank. She promised to never lie to Elsa, after all.

Agnarr, apparently, made no such promise to his daughter.

“Just showing Honeymaren here a few of the Lavenders we have in this garden. Many of them were imported from Northuldra.”

Elsa didn’t look convinced.

“Anyway, you brought up a good point, Elsa. The people inside must be looking all over for us,” Agnarr continued, “why don’t you head back and tell them we’ll be over soon.”

“Oookayyy….,” Elsa gave Maren a questioning look.

But Agnarr continued to watch his daughter expectantly until finally, she obeyed her father and nodded once, before turning to head back inside the castle.

Maren turned to Agnarr.

“I think I should go with Elsa.”

Agnarr nodded.

As Maren made to walk away, Agnarr called her once more.

“Honeymaren Nattura.”

Maren turned. Agnarr spoke some final words of warning.

“Don’t ever break Elsa’s heart.”

He paused, looking completely alone in his grief, before finishing his thought.

“You will never recover. I know this from experience.”


	11. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's what-it-means-to-commit "test" was a two-parter, so Maren's will be too. Last month was lesson 1. This is lesson 2 in Keeping Up With The Arendelles.  
> Warning: Expletives-heavy. But in my opinion, appropriate to the situation.

_“For better or worse, for richer or poorer”_

**1 November 2021**

Elsa adjusted the settings of the swivel chair in the Arendelle Foundation CEO office to revert it back to its old settings. It had been a long time since she had last been here and a lot of things have changed.

Anna had just set off on a two-month-long honeymoon, delaying it till now after her wedding because of the foundation ball last month. Therefore, Elsa was covering the foundation temporarily. It had all been planned out since Anna’s wedding preparations began, and Elsa had time to seek Edna Mode’s permission and clear her architecture work for this stint.

She re-arranged Anna’s stationery on the desk to make it more convenient for her left-handedness and set to work, opening the foundation’s diary.

It was surprisingly easy to get right back to work, given that Agnarr had actually spent all her life training her for this position. But at the same time, as she felt the dreariness set in, she felt immense relief that this was not what she did anymore. Being an architect was much more suited to her.

She looked down the list of charities in the diary and was amazed by how much they’ve changed. Anna was really doing good work with the foundation now, and with some of the organisations they were managing, they were already effecting real change. When Elsa was here the last time, she couldn’t help the niggling feeling that their father had kept the foundation the way he found it, which meant that many of the charities the foundation patronised were chosen solely so Grandfather Runeard could pay less taxes.

She smiled proudly at the thought of her sister.

The phone on the desk rang and Elsa picked it up.

“Arendelle Foundation, this is Elsa, acting CEO,” Elsa was slightly alarmed by how naturally she slipped back into a posher accent.

“Is it really Elsa? You sound like a stuck-up bitch.”

“Maren!” Elsa smiled down the phone, “What’s up? Make it quick, your girlfriend’s now a hot-shot CEO.”

“Only because her sister let her be one.”

They both laughed at that.

“How’s it going?” Maren asked.

“Already missing my real job. You?”

“I’m home today. Yelana gave me the day off after my overnight case in the weekend. Can I join you for lunch?”

“Not today, Maren. The entire day’s packed with meetings. Between that and trying to settle back into things, I don’t think I’ll have time to eat.”

“Man, this is one tough gig. You really did Anna dirty by handing it over to her.”

Elsa rolled her eyes.

“For your information, Anna loves this job.”

“I know, I know. I’m only kidding.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, and Elsa heard the sound of Maren’s mouse clicking away.

“Anyway…” Maren began, trying and failing to sound breezy, “since I was bored I was just looking up some flight deals online… it’s really cheap to fly to Northuldra this month.”

Elsa gripped the phone tighter, knowing where this was all going. Ever since the ball, Anna and her had been fretting over when Maren was going to pop the question. Elsa knew from Anna that Maren had been talking to the family, and Elsa didn’t know the details but she was extremely impressed that Maren had actually gotten her father’s blessings. It made Elsa love Maren all the more, and she couldn’t wait to ask Maren how she had pulled that off. But first, the proposal had to happen.

“This month’s really difficult, Maren. The schedule’s all packed.”

It was true. Anna had gotten the foundation extremely active since she took over and there was a lot of work to be done all the time. But Elsa knew the last week of November was free. Anna had intentionally kept it so, “just in case”, she had told her older sister. Anna was the best wingwoman in the world.

“But I do have a sliver of time from the 27th of November to the 5th of December,” Elsa added after a sufficiently long pause, to make Maren think she had perused her calendar to figure that out.

“Great!” the exuberance in Maren’s voice was evident over the phone.

“It would be a nice break,” Elsa replied calmly, even as her insides squirmed with excitement.

-

**26 November 2021**

“Anyway, I just have one last meeting today. And then I should be able to leave the office early,” Elsa said.

It was the last working day before their trip to Northuldra, and Maren had brought Elsa lunch at the foundation.

“Nice,” Maren replied, picking up another sandwich, “maybe we can get dinner before the flight. It’s going to be really late when we land in Northuldra tonight.”

The door to her office opened, and Anna’s assistant poked her head in.

“Miss Arendelle, the Duke of Weselton is here.”

“Already?!”

Elsa glanced at the clock. He was a half an hour early. Maybe that was for the better. Then she could finish her day even earlier.

“Send him in.”

Anna’s assistant stepped aside, and the tiny figure of the Duke emerged. Elsa stood, stepping around her desk. Maren followed suit, standing, as she brushed off some crumbs from her trousers.

“Your Grace,” Elsa greeted, “thank you for coming down to the foundation to discuss your annual contributions.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Arendelle.”

“Please, have a seat.”

Elsa gestured to the sofa in the office and waited for the Duke to settle down. She sat in the sofa opposite him.

“I hope you don’t mind the added company, Your Grace,” Elsa spoke to the Duke, “I was having lunch with my girlfriend. This is Honeymaren Nattura.”

She looked up at Maren, who was still standing awkwardly by her desk. She nodded her head slightly to indicate that Maren should sit beside her.

“Maren, this is the Duke of Weselton. A long-time patron of the foundation, and an old family friend.”

Maren walked over, shaking the Duke’s hand before sitting down. Elsa studied her face to see if she recognised the name. A long time ago, when Elsa was still in the closet, her father had almost set her up with the Duke’s son, threatening to break apart Elsa’s budding relationship with Maren. Maren didn’t seem to remember as she smiled warmly at the Duke.

“Yes, I recognise that name. Strange name,” the Duke looked Maren up and down critically, “saw it in the Society Newsletter covering last month’s ball.”

Maren shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Elsa wanted to put an arm around her to comfort her. But it was important not to offend the Duke. He was the single largest donor to the foundation.

The Duke continued to study the two of them, mistrust in his eyes. Elsa got down to business.

“I assume, Your Grace, that you intend to keep to the same list of charities you endorse for the year ahead?”

The Duke wasn’t listening.

“She’s your girlfriend, you say?”

“Yes, Your Grace,” Elsa grit her teeth, “I could ask Maren to give us a moment, if you prefer to have this discussion in private?”

Maren nodded.

“No, it’s fine. It’s nice to put a face to the woman who turned the eldest Arendelle daughter from the family’s biggest pride to their biggest disgrace.”

Every fibre in her body wanted to stand up and scream at the Duke to get the hell out, but she held her tongue. Millions were at stake. _Gods_ , she hated working here.

She felt Maren stiffen beside her and threw caution to the wind to squeeze her hand.

“And to think you would pass on the chance to be with my son for this… It was a most suitable union!”

She felt Maren’s hand clench and knew Maren finally registered who the Duke was.

Elsa stood.

“Your Grace,” she was surprised her voice was so even, “I can see you are not in the mood to discuss business today. Perhaps it would be better if we postponed this to another day?”

The Duke stood too.

“Perhaps we should.”

He looked Elsa up and down with disdain.

“Had I known you were running the foundation this month I would have postponed anyway. It may be better to wait until Miss Anna returns.”

“Yes, it may be better that way. I’ll tell my assistant to get back to you on another possible meeting when my sister returns. Good day, Your Grace.”

Elsa was relieved the meeting was coming to its sudden end. She had no time for this sort of negativity in her life. She had a proposal to get to.

The Duke started to walk away, muttering to himself.

“I have no idea what’s gotten into Agnarr. What’s become of this place? Run by a _homosexual_. What would the other donors think? What would this mean to the causes we support?”

“Hey, that’s enough, man! You can’t go around saying things like that! Who do you think you are?”

Maren had stood up and was facing the Duke angrily.

“Maren!” Elsa rounded on her.

“What did you say?” the Duke asked Maren, thoroughly affronted.

Maren caught Elsa staring daggers at her and kept her mouth shut. But the damage was done.

“So this is how it is, isn’t it?” The Duke scoffed, “this is what the foundation has come to. What the House of Arendelle has come to. I am glad my son dodged a bullet there.”

He gave Maren one last look of disdain for disrespecting him.

“This whole family, a puppet to some foreign dyke.”

Maren’s eyes burned with fury, and Elsa clasped her arm in a vice grip, which was successful in holding back Maren’s retort.

“Your Grace,” Elsa continued evenly but firmly, “I think it’s time you took your leave. Please.”

He looked at Elsa’s hand on Maren’s with disgust.

“Yes. Consider my leaving permanent. The House of Weselton cannot be seen supporting this… _unnatural_ behaviour anymore.”

And with that the Duke slammed the door behind him.

-

Maren turned on Elsa immediately.

“You let him speak to us like that?”

The words the Duke last uttered were ringing in Elsa’s ears, leaving her no space to fret about the Duke’s homophobic remarks. The Duke was pulling out. The foundation’s single largest donor was pulling out. One month back on the job and she was already messing up again.

“You had to egg the Duke on, didn’t you?” she snapped at Maren, “He was on his way out the door!”

“What?!”

Maren was incredulous.

“Elsa, he was insulting you. He was insulting me! If you weren’t going to stand up for us, I was!”

“Maren, do you have any idea how much money he donates?”

“No, but I don’t care. How can you accept money from someone like that?”

Elsa knew her tone was as cold as ice with her next words.

“One hundred million krones a year, Honeymaren. One hundred million krones.”

Maren froze, staring at Elsa, completely stunned.

“Slightly over thirty percent of the foundation’s funding.”

Elsa was ruthless, as she continued to lay out the wreckage for Maren to see.

“Do you know why we accept his money?”

Elsa walked back to Anna’s desk, pulling out the Weselton portfolio, which was placed in a prominent location. Opening it, she fished out the list of charities the portfolio funded and tossed it on the desk, waiting for Maren to come over and have a look. Maren stood rooted to her spot, still looking terrified.

Elsa decided to read out some of them to her.

“In the name of Olaf Arendelle, a hundred thousand krones a year to the Society for Children with Special Needs. In the name of a certain Bjørn Erikson, I don’t know who that is, but one million krones a year to the National Wildlife Fund. And you’re going to love this one, five hundred thousand krones a year to The Wounded Veterans of Arendelle’s Finest Police Department.”

She looked up to study Maren’s expression. Elsa delivered the final blow anyway.

“It’s not difficult to imagine what happens to these charities now that the money is gone.”

Maren looked completely lost and remorseful. It was painful to watch.

“Elsa…”

Elsa sighed, bringing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Maren. I know you hate it when it seems like I’m not proud of us. And I’m so sorry you had to be here to hear all those terrible things the Duke said. But there is a time and a place for everything. As an Arendelle, we can’t always have our way. The people my family deals with… they’re difficult. My family, my world, is difficult. And if you want to be a part of it, you need to understand that.”

Maren had tears in her eyes now.

“I’m so sorry, Elsa…”

Elsa sat down in her chair, feeling slightly weak in the legs as she continued to process the large blow to the foundation. She would deal with Maren later. She could only deal with Maren later. She had no choice. She needed to do damage control now. One hundred million krones worth of damage control.

“I think it’s time you leave,” Elsa said to Maren.

Maren looked like she felt terrible, standing by the couch in the office. She watched Elsa for a long moment, and when Elsa said nothing, she nodded and walked to the door. Maren paused by the exit for a brief moment, before turning around to ask Elsa in a small voice.

“Will we… will we still be going to Northuldra?”

It was like a brutal yank on Elsa’s heart. She strained to keep her voice calm.

“I don’t think I can, Maren… there’s so much I need to sort out.”

Maren looked broken. If Elsa hadn’t known she was going to propose, she would have thought Maren was massively overreacting to the cancellation of their casual trip.

“Right…” Maren uttered, voice cracking, “I’m so sorry again, Elsa.”

“You know what? Why don’t you go on ahead?” Elsa tried, “I need to speak to the Weselton lawyers. If I can get to him I’ll speak to the Duke again. Then I need to speak to Anna. It’s already Friday afternoon so I don’t know how much I can get done, but if I can find some sort of solution to all this by early next week, I think I can join you.”

Maren shook her head.

“Don’t worry about the trip…”

Elsa got up from the desk, walking over to Maren by the door. She pulled Maren into a tight hug.

“Go, please,” she pleaded, trying to convey her conviction to the woman in her arms, “I’ll sort this out. Trust me on this. And I will meet you in Northuldra.”

-

**30 November 2021**

Elsa had never been so stressed out to talk to her sister before. Anna was her best friend, her closest confidante, her strongest pillar of support. But Elsa had royally fucked up. And throughout Friday and Monday she had not managed to find a solution to the problem with the Duke, who was not answering any calls from the foundation. So now it was Tuesday and she decided it was time to update Anna on the situation. But she was on her honeymoon! This was an utter nightmare. Elsa never brought anything but trouble to Anna.

Anna answered after the first ring.

“Mrs Bjorman speaking!” she trilled over the phone, sounding like she was in complete bliss.

“Anna.”

“What’s up, sis? How’s it going in Northuldra? Engaged yet?”

“I’m not in Northuldra.”

“Huh?”

“Listen, Anna. Something’s happened. Is it a good time to talk?”

Anna picked up on Elsa’s serious tone.

“What’s going on, Elsa?”

“It’s the Duke of Weselton. His annual meeting with the foundation was last Friday. He… he has pulled out as a donor.”

There was a long pause as Anna took the news in.

“How did this happen?” Anna asked, her tone concerned, without a trace of anger.

“He said some terrible things about me and Maren. Said our relationship was ruining the family name. And that he could not endorse a foundation who was tolerant to people like us.”

“What the fuck?”

“Anna… I’m so sorry. I tried to call him back. I called his lawyers. No one is picking up. The letter of termination came in yesterday. There’s no getting the Duke back on.”

“Wait… wait, wait. So _weaseltown_ came into _my_ foundation, _my_ office, and insulted _my_ sister?!?!?!”

“Anna, that’s not the point! Where are we going to find a hundred million krones a year? What are we going to tell the charities?”

“Fuck the hundred million krones! Fuck Weselton! Oh Elsa, I am so mad right now! I am so… I am so…”

“Anna -”

“No, Elsa, you listen! Forget him. That fucking homophobe! The foundation’s in a really good position now. We can and we will do without him. He’s right, the values of the House of Weselton and the values of the Arendelle Foundation are no longer aligned, so he can go to hell! You leave it to me! Gods, is this why you are still in Arendelle? Where’s Maren!”

“She’s in Northuldra.”

“Then what the hell are you still doing there???”

“Anna, it’s a hundred million krones! Two hundred and sixty-seven charities!”

“Yes it’s a lot of money! Yes, it’s a huge problem! Gargantuan. Honestly, my hand is shaking right now. But it sounds a whole lot like my problem to deal with. And call me impulsive, but I don’t care about the money anymore! The Duke can take his money and shove it where the sun don’t shine. Go to Northuldra, Elsa, dammit! This has dragged on long enough! Or do I need to fly home and drag you there myself?”

“Is that what you really think, Anna?”

“YES! ELSA! STOP LIVING YOUR LIFE FOR PEOPLE THAT DON’T MATTER AND GO. TO. NORTHULDRA!!!”

Anna was screeching like a maniac now, directing all her anger at the Duke towards Elsa. Maybe she was kinda frustrated at Elsa too. Elsa’s ear was ringing from the volume.

“I can’t leave now. A lot of the other donors have been calling in to enquire about their donations. The Duke’s pulling out has really shaken their faith.”

That made Anna pause as she tried to think.

“That’s it,” Anna said calmly, “I’m coming home.”

“What? No! You can’t! You’re on your honeymoon! Shit, Anna, I’m so sorry!”

“Elsa, this is my foundation. This is my problem. Go and live your life and leave this to me. Please.”

“No, let me find another way…”

“Elsa -”

“I got it! Anna, don’t come home. I know what to do.”

“What?”

“I know someone who can cover for us. Someone who needs to do this for me.”

“Who?”

“I’ve got to go. Just, don’t come home. I’ll call you back when I know better.”

“But you’re still going to Northuldra right?”

“With some luck, yes.”

Elsa cut the call, her palms sweaty and her heart pounding, as she dialled in another number. Anna said Maren had succeeded. He had given them his blessings. He said he finally accepted who Elsa was. It was time he proved it.

The recipient answered the phone.

“Elsa?”

Elsa took a deep breath.

“Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did the Duke of Weselton appear so randomly in the penultimate chapter of this fic? Since The Quarantine Log (TQL), this AU has made no secret of treating Elsa's ice powers as a metaphor for her sexuality. The Duke in canon had a very anti-magic attitude and it is hence translated over here. But what purpose did I want him to serve? What was Maren's lesson here? I really should be showing it through the story, but I am weak so here it is:  
> In TQL it was very important to Maren that the love of her life is proud to be with her. Their relationship has matured now, she has to mature too. She needs to overcome her insecurities and trust Elsa's feelings for her without making Elsa prove it to her all the time. And Elsa needs to learn to stop being so self-sacrificial, always taking hits for the greater good. I also wanted to show Ultimate-Boss-Girl Anna in her element as Queen (sorry, CEO). Lastly, I want to give Agnarr a chance to repair his relationship with his daughter, something we haven't got to see in the canon (why we need more installments disney, pleaseee!!!)  
> Did Maren do enough last month? Will Agnarr leave Ahtohallan to come to Arendelle and field questions from finnicky, homophobic, old donors so his daughter has a shot at happily ever after? Or will Elsa finally have to realise that no amount of approval from Agnarr or anyone is worth losing Maren? Or are we postponing the proposal to Autumn 2022?  
> Slowburns and plot surprises are almost mutually exclusive so i think you know what happens next month. Hope to see you there anyway!  
> Love,  
> Blackthorn


	12. December

**1 December 2021**

Maren was moping in the forest clearing, staring glumly at her phone. It was opened to the chat log she shared with Elsa. But there were no new messages since Monday.

29 November 2021, Monday, 1612H, **E <3**: _Still trying to get a hold of the Duke. Don’t know when I can leave. Will let you know when things get clearer._

She groaned and tossed the phone to her side, staring blankly at the autumn foliage, not taking the beauty in. She had screwed up so badly. Why couldn’t she have kept her mouth shut? She had been replaying the scene in the foundation office again and again in her mind the entire trip.

Elsa’s cool and collected demeanour as she handled the Duke. The Duke almost walking out the door, muttering to himself. Her anger rising and her stupid mouth opening like some unstoppable moron. One hundred million krones down the drain. Just like that.

Maren had always spoken her mind. It was actually one of the things she loved about herself. She knew what she stood for and was never afraid to defend her beliefs and defend her loved ones. But Elsa was right. The world wasn’t as black and white. _Elsa’s_ world wasn’t as black and white.

She had a father who couldn’t accept her for most of her life but who also loved her so deeply. She had enormous wealth and could get anything she wanted but had to fight to be who she needed to be. Her family had the world on their plate, but say one wrong thing, one foot out of line, and everything could come crashing down. It was messy, and complicated, and Maren hated that it took her so long to realise how amazing Elsa was to have been handling all that for so long with so much aplomb.

She wanted to be there for Elsa. She wanted to protect and support Elsa through all of this, for the rest of her life. She now saw that doing so didn’t entail getting up and picking fights with everyone who came after her girlfriend. It had worked so far, like it worked with Elsa’s father, but it didn’t work all the time. Sometimes, she had to just be quiet, be supportive, and let Elsa sort it out. Maren sighed. She was such a fool. An impulsive, impulsive fool.

The proposal didn’t look like it was going to happen now. But it was second on her mind, even as she was here in the clearing specifically to admire the scenery and feel sorry for herself. The first thing on her mind was the Arendelle Foundation. And Elsa. She hoped Elsa wasn’t in too much trouble. But after everything Maren had done, it was best if she just stepped back and let the Arendelles do their thing.

“Maren, sweetie? Coming back to the house for brunch?”

It was mum.

“Yeah, in a bit.”

Her mum looked over at her, a look of pity on her face. Which made Maren feel worse, so she turned away from her mum.

“Oh darling, don’t look so down. Everything will work out. Even if not this week, one day.”

“That’s not the issue, mum. I don’t care about the proposal right now. I messed up. I just hope Elsa’s family isn’t in too much trouble.”

Her mum sighed, coming to join her on the forest floor.

“I will never understand that world.”

“I don’t too,” Maren admitted.

“But that’s what marriage is, isn’t it? Compromise and sacrifice. Even if you don’t understand the whole picture. You do it for the one you love.”

Maren sighed, nodding. Mum continued to speak.

“I know it’s what Elsa would do for you. Compromise and sacrifice.”

“What?”

Flora smiled knowingly, thinking for a bit, before deciding it was best to come clean.

“The last time you brought Elsa home, Maren, she came to speak to me and your father. She wanted our blessing to marry you.”

“Wait, Elsa asked you for permission to marry me?”

Flora laughed.

“I know, right? It’s ridiculous. And so old-fashioned. What are we, your masters? But she’s an Arendelle, so I get it.”

“That’s not what I’m shocked about, Mum…”

“I’m getting to it. To show us how sure she was she told us she was already planning to propose. I still remember. August 8. She said it twice. And she had a ring.”

“WHAT?”

Maren stood up from the forest floor. She and Ryder were right. It wasn’t just her imagination. There was a proposal planned on the 8th of August! What happened?

“And then August 8 came and went and no news from you. At first I was curious. But I figured Elsa must have had her reasons. So I let it be. You were going to propose, anyway. And then your grandma started going on and on about how a spirit girl of the forest had blessed your union. Finally, one day, it was so much nonsense I asked her what she meant by that. And she said she had met the spirit in this very clearing. A spirit with hair like silver and skin as white as snow. And then your grandma went ahead to tell the spirit her Honeymaren was going to give Elsa her ring in the forest clearing. I’m sure you know where I’m going with this.”

“Elsa knew…? Elsa knew this whole time?”

Maren brought her hands to her head, feeling dizzy.

Mum sighed.

“I guess she did. Maybe we shouldn’t be letting Grandma in on family secrets from now on…”

“Oh my gosh… she let me propose…”

“Yes. Compromise and sacrifice. Elsa understood that.”

Maren’s mind reeled with the implications of her mother’s revelation. It was ridiculous, really, how for the past twelve months, the both of them had been dancing about each other so nervously, wanting to propose but waiting for the other to do so first. Maren wanted to simultaneously bang her head against a tree trunk and jump joyfully into the nearby pile of leaves. She was relieved, and exhilarated, and frustrated, at the both of them.

The emotions all came pouring out in a strangled laugh.

“Gosh, Mum… we have been _idiots_.”

Her mother leant back so she could look up at the standing Maren more easily. She smiled.

“Yes, you have. It was quite entertaining, actually. I was going to let Elsa tell you about it, maybe one day in the future when you’re married. But seeing as you seem to be willing to let this proposal be postponed yet again, it’s time I stepped in.”

“I’m not letting the proposal be postponed! Elsa can’t come up here!”

“Then you go to her! Maren, dear, what are you doing in Northuldra when the love of your life is going through such a difficult time? Is the perfect proposal worth all this? Compromise and sacrifice. Go to her. Be there for her. And when all this thing with her family’s foundation is sorted out, propose to her. Even if it isn’t how you envisioned it. Even if it’s in Arendelle.”

Gosh, her mother was right. She was being a fool. Trying too hard. Doing the wrong thing. _Again._

“Oh my gosh, I have to go back to Arendelle.”

And it was in that moment, her phone pinged with a message from the one person she had been waiting for a message from.

Today, 1034H, **E <3**: _Problem with the foundation sorted. Will explain when I see you. Can’t wait to be with you._

Maren grinned. _Perfect_. She was not going to wait for Elsa to get here. She knew just the right place to meet Elsa in Arendelle. She hurriedly shot off a message.

Today, 1034H, **You:** _Stay where you are._

-

Elsa wasn’t answering the phone. It must be off or something, as she kept getting to voicemail. She’ll try again later. Now she had to sort out the pavilion. She continued to wrestle with the damned fairy lights, trying to wind them around the columns as artfully as she had found them the last time. She wanted to recreate Elsa’s exact proposal, to show Elsa she knew what Elsa had sacrificed for her. But it was proving to be easier said than done. How the hell did Elsa sort all of this out that day? Eventually, she gave up, frowning at the tangle of lights that were now on the floor, figuring that Elsa would get the message if she just saw that Maren had the lights. It was pathetic, but it is what it is. Getting Elsa here was more important.

She called the phone again. Off.

She tried the foundation.

“Hello?” came a man’s voice.

It was vaguely familiar, but Maren couldn’t quite place it.

“Who’s this?” Maren shot, in her shock.

“Who are _you?_ ” the voice shot back.

The intonation and the accent was Elsa’s. But it was the voice of a man. Whatever. Maren had no time for this.

“Wrong number, sorry.”

She checked her screen as she put the phone down and saw that she had dialled the right number. _Who was at the foundation?_

She was about to call back, when her phone lit up. Elsa was calling.

“Elsa!” she exclaimed over the phone.

“Maren!” Elsa sounded equally as breathless, “Where are you? I’m at your folks. They said you went back to Arendelle.’”

“Wait you are in Northuldra?”

“Well, yes! You’re supposed to be here too!”

Maren threw her hands in the air.

“Elsa, I told you to stay right here in Arendelle!”

“I saw that, but I wanted to surprise you in Northuldra! You didn’t say you were going back! After all, it’s really important to be in Northuldra because … I mean… We were supposed to be on a trip after all…”

Maren laughed, feeling the situation becoming more and more outrageous by the second.

“Elsa you don’t have to pretend anymore. I know you know about the proposal.”

“What?”

“Grandma told you. Mum figured that out.”

“Oh…”

Maren couldn’t stop laughing.

“Do you want to know where I am, Elsa?”

“Where?”

“I’m at the pavilion. Where _you_ wanted to propose.”

Elsa paused in shock. Eventually she spoke.

“You know about that?”

“Yeah… Ryder and I were actually in the Nokk & Co. looking for a ring for you minutes before you went in the other day to collect your ring. We heard everything from the shop people.”

“… you know about the ring too?”

“Yeah! And you know about mine! Oh Elsa, don’t you see what’s been happening?”

Elsa broke into laughter too, finally seeing the humour in their whole situation.

"So let me get this straight… Even when we know everything about each other’s proposal, we can't even be in the same country at the same time to get at least one of these proposals right?"

“Pretty much sums it up.”

Maren couldn’t breathe from laughing now.

“Oh my gosh, Maren. Oh my gosh,” Elsa exclaimed, and Maren could hear Elsa slapping her forehead with her hand, “Maren, we are _dysfunctional_.”

“I think we really are.”

Elsa sighed, trying to calm down from laughing.

“What are we going to do now?”

Maren sighed with her, wiping tears from the laughter out of her eyes.

“Come home, Elsa. Just come home.”

“You go home too. I’ll meet you there.”

As Maren put down the phone, still chortling, she saw a text from Elsa come in at that moment.

Today, 1621H, **E <3**: _Wait home means the apartment, right? Can’t take any chances anymore. We’re hopeless._

Maren laughed again.

Today, 1621H, **You:** _Yes, love. The apartment. Maybe I’ll send you the address. Just in case._

-

The both of them reunited in their apartment. After telling their side of the story, they were now staring at each other for a while, individually going through the last twelve months in their head now that they both knew the full story.

“I can’t believe you designed a ring for me, Elsa.”

“I can’t believe you decided you wanted to marry me when you were half in a coma, Maren. Who thinks about such things in that kind of situation?”

“Who wouldn’t? Elsa, you were looking after me in my worst moments. I was a wreck and you built me up slowly. Through all the surgeries and the pain and the rehabilitation and the tantrums. If you asked me to marry you then, I would have said yes. But then you went on to plan out the most elaborate proposal a girl could ever dream to have. I can’t believe you let it go, it was perfect. I was so excited. And then so disappointed.”

“Your proposal was perfect too. And I can’t believe you went to my father. I can’t believe you got him to give us his blessing! Oh Maren, I’m sorry about all the hurtful things I said to you before you left for Northuldra. I said you didn’t understand my family. But you did. You do. I don’t know how, but you have _changed_ my father.”

“Huh?”

“I was going to tell you about the foundation. After you left I couldn’t get the Duke to come back on board the foundation. I told Anna everything and she didn’t care about the money and urged me to get to Northuldra to you. But by then, so many donors were calling in for an update to find out what had happened. I needed to find someone to look after the foundation in the meantime, so I called my father. Anna told me you got him to give his blessing, so I thought, it was time he proved he meant what he said. After everything he put me through my whole life, it was still hard to believe he would accept me for who I am. At first all I wanted was for him to watch the foundation while I went to get you. But when I told him about what the Duke said, father was furious. He told me never to call the Duke back again and that he agreed with Anna to sever all ties. With regards to the charities left hanging, father took them all on. It wasn’t a hundred million Krones, but he had enough to keep them afloat for now. I couldn’t believe father would do that!”

Elsa was crying now, looking at Maren in awe.

“And it was all because of you, Maren. You got through to my father. You did this.”

Maren pulled Elsa in for a hug, crying hard too. She was so happy for Elsa that Agnarr had finally accepted his daughter fully. She could see how totally unburdened Elsa seemed now.

They were perfect for each other. They complimented one another. The past year had showed them that much. It was crystal clear that there was only one thing left to do.

Elsa pulled out the Nokk & Co. ring box and placed it in front of Maren.

“Did you bring yours?” she asked.

Maren smiled, fishing out her grandmother’s ring from her inner pocket.

“No more convoluted plans and wild destinations, okay?” Maren said.

“No more. Let’s do this, here,” Elsa gestured to their apartment, the same one they moved into a week before that fateful quarantine, “where it all began.”

They exchanged a teary smile, before asking at the same time.

“Will you marry me?”

**-The End-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the end, it was a double proposal, as expected! Hope the little international jetsetting was at least a surprise! It's a sequel to an apartment-centric-fic, so of course it will end where it began. The location of the proposal was planned from the start. I hope it isn’t disappointing after all that buildup.
> 
> For me though, this has been so. much. fun! The Engagement Log would not have been possible without the encouragement and kind words from you guys since the beginning of The Quarantine Log. Writing this has brought me great joy and refuge during these uncertain times.
> 
> And it seems like I can’t stop writing about these two, it is such fertile writing ground! So I am planning to continue:
> 
> The Wedding Log will be a series of very short one-shots (plotless and very few words per one-shot, so please don’t have any expectations of it). Just fun and fluff, coz it’s a wedding, guys!
> 
> And then I’m working on a sequel with a proper plot which I will share more about when I am clearer on what I actually want it to be. 
> 
> Any suggestions on what you guys want to see are welcome too!
> 
> But whether we see each other again in further installments or not, I want to end this by saying I am forever grateful you’ve decided to read The Engagement Log <3
> 
> Once again, lots and lots of love for all of you here on this wonderful site,  
> Blackthorn <3


	13. The Proposal - Illustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Tried my hand at illustration!  
> Had help and based it on multiple reference images hahaha  
> Here's ElsaMaren at the end of The Engagement Log, in The Famous Apartment with the completed Polynesia puzzle framed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have twitter now! I cannot, for the life of me, figure out how to post images on AO3 without a twitter account so I decided to host this image there!
> 
> Also, I have been receiving several comments recently about some of you guys wanting to draw art or write fics for The Elsamaren Logs! It is incredibly heartwarming to hear this, and I am genuinely interested in seeing them. Fanart and fanfic spanning this AU is incredibly welcome :)
> 
> But as I have said to some of you, feel free to share your work only if you're comfortable, I don't want to put any pressure! I always believe that the most important part about fanfic writing (and I guess, fanart drawing too), is to enjoy the process of creating and to pay homage to the original story that we love. Everything else is a bonus!
> 
> Lastly, disclaimer: Obviously, the characters and the Frozen franchise belong to Disney.
> 
> Cheers, and happy creating!  
> Blackthorn <3  
> Twitter handle: @BlackthornPyre
> 
> P.S. I have no idea if this first fanart will be my last, but if inspiration strikes again, watch that twitter space!


End file.
